Changeups and Curveballs
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Reid, a star pitcher for the Boston Red Sox and Luke, a sports writer for the Chicago Tribune, meet. They don't get along at all. What happens when Reid, who suddenly starts losing games, turns to Luke for help? Totally AU. However, I've been told that Reid and Luke are very in character.
1. 1st Inning

**First Inning:**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
My head is spinning cause of you  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do  
Your the storm, and the rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do to me  
You've no clue what you do to me /i_

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNMSZXWWW2M&feature=related_

_Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh oh  
No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh  
The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, oh oh  
You're fine for a while but you start to lose control /i__http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHpvlr_kG6U&ob=av2e_

On an average day, Reid Oliver could best be described as intense. He knew what he liked, what he didn't, and he sure as hell didn't like ESPN telling him he could possibly be traded to the Chicago Cubs or the Philadelphia Phillies. Any normal day, he would've laughed at the preposterous notion that the Boston Red Sox would be stupid enough to get rid of their best pitcher, him. But today, he just wasn't feeling the filter or urges to let it go.

So, instead, he marched down to his general manager's officer and barged in.

"So, were you ever going to tell me about this, Seamus, or were you just letting ESPN do the honors because you're gutless?"

Seamus O'Dell, the manager of the Boston Red Sox, was in his fourth year as the general manager, and third year of having to deal with Reid Oliver on his team. In three years, he still never managed to get used to Reid Oliver's abrasive mannerisms or constant emails on how he could manage the team better.

"Hello to you too, Reid. What a nice day we're having isn't it?"  
"Cut the crap, O'Dell. I woke up this morning to ESPN telling me that I'm likely to be traded to the Cubs or the Phillies. The Cubs, really? They suck."

"First of all, Reid. There's a thing called a door, which you should knock before entering. Second, this is the first I'm hearing of trading anyone."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that Lucchino, and Werner were down here last night talking about tea and crumpets, and not talking about how badly we needed to pad the lineup. So what, you're willing to get rid of your best pitcher because everyone else on the team sucks? How is that fair?"

"Well, even if that's true, there's no saying what could happen between now and the trade deadline. Just keep playing like you have been and I'm sure they won't trade you, okay?"

"I'm keeping my eye out, O'Dell. You better hope you're right, because if you trade me, I guarantee there will be hell to pay."

O'Dell sighed as Reid Oliver stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

_iWell that certainly could have gone better./i_

Reid Oliver went to the clubhouse then to grab his favorite glove. He may as well get some pitching practice in before tonight's game. No sense in letting the rumor get to him. O'Dell was right, just keep winning and the owners would reward it.

Just as he turned the corner to head to the field, he bumped into a very firm, strong chest.

"Christ, look where you're going."  
"Sorry, I was just looking for Seamus O'Dell's office."

"Yeah, well I guarantee you won't find it if you keep walking into people."  
"What do you want me to say? I already apologized."

"Well, I'd like for this conversation to never have happened. Can you give me back the few minutes I just wasted on you, when I could be out practicing."  
"Sure thing, Mr. Oliver."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. 2.1 era, lowest in the post 1920 era. Fastest curve ball in major league baseball. I'm Luke Snyder. I'm the sports editor for the Chicago Tribune."

"So?"

"Well I was hoping to get an interview with you."  
"Well you can keep hoping. I don't do interviews, especially not with incompetent morons who don't watch where they're going."

"Hold on. Who just rushes around a corner without looking to see who could be walking by? Looks like I'm not the only incompetent jerk around here."

"You really don't want that interview do you?"

O'Dell could hear the skirmish going on in the hallway.

He sighed as he took a sip of his now cold coffee.

Maybe all Reid needed was to get laid. He was too high strung and it was starting to cause problems off the field. While he was normally high strung, the added stress of potentially getting traded, and the obnoxious habit of sleeping with any and every willing guy in baseball, then ignoring them was making him worse.

His line lit up then and his assistant told him that his wife was on the line.

"Hey, honey."  
"What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I know that tone of voice, what did Reid do now?"

"Either, you know me too well or Reid is becoming predictable."  
"I think probably a little of both. So, what's going on with your star pitcher?"  
"I think he really needs to get laid."

"What makes you say that?"

"He is in a foul mood today and is taking it out on anyone he can find. It was me earlier, now it's a poor sports reporter from the Chicago Tribune."

"Well, maybe we can find him a boyfriend! Are there any other, gay guys in baseball?"

"Unfortunately, Reid has visited every one of those venues, and the other ones are so deep in the closet, there's no telling when they'll ever get out of Narnia."

"Well, then maybe we should find him a good looking non-baseball player for a boyfriend."

"Reid Oliver does not do boyfriends and he certainly doesn't do relationships. He really just needs a really good night of sex, so he can focus on winning and getting us to the playoffs."

"Playoffs are not for at least another five months."

"I know, but I cannot afford to let him get distracted and irritated when I need him focused on baseball. Besides, I'm not looking to get him married, okay?"

"What's wrong with marriage?"

By the tone of his wife's voice, Seamus knew he better come up with something fast.

"Nothing is wrong with marriage, honey. It's just that marriage isn't right for all people, Reid being one of them."  
"Well, I think you're wrong. I think anyone can find true love and have a lasting marriage like we have. Speaking of marriage, we are having dinner tonight."

"Okay? Don't we have dinner every night?"

"Well this dinner is at La Rouge with my mother and sister."  
"You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's not that bad, Seamus. Just a dinner."

"Not that bad? Your mother still calls me _that man._"

"It's only because you knocked me up."

"Deb, I knocked you up four years after we were married. What the hell did she expect?"

"Well you did take her baby away from her after all."

"I didn't take you that far considering she lives next door. And why are we having dinner?"

"Gayle got engaged. And we need to meet her new fiancée."

"So, is she actually going to make it down the aisle this time? What is this, the fifth person she's had us meet in three years?"

"She just has very high standards."

"No, she's insane. She can't keep a woman to save her life. I swear if you are a woman and even you drive away women with your crazy, then there's something wrong with you."

"Stop it, Seamus. She's my sister!"

"I know, honey, but really let's be realistic; your sister is one cat away from being that insane lady that lived across from me when I was a kid. She had at least eight cats and when she died, they found her body half eaten."

"That's a terrible thing to say!"

"So, there's no chance I can get out of this dinner?"  
"Not if you plan on ever sleeping in our bed again."  
"Fine. I'll be there. Crap, I gotta go. It looks like Oliver and the sports reporter are about to beat the shit out of each other."

Seamus hung up the phone and hurried outside.

Both men were breathing heavily and staring daggers at each other.

"Okay, Oliver, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Oliver blinked slowly and looked at him.

"You're absolutely right O'Dell. I'll be outside practicing if you need me. Mr. Snyder, I pray that I never have the misfortune of meeting you again."

Luke just stared at Reid as he walked outside.

Reid felt weird. He flashed back to the weird argument, tension he had with the sports reporter. For some reason he just go to him. The kid couldn't have been more than 21, but damnit he knew how to push Reid's buttons. He threw a few balls and then really let them fly.

He threw one particularly hard one as he flashed back to Luke's flashing eyes as he sparred with him earlier and his catcher caught it and tore his mask off.

"You want to talk about it?"

"God no."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
His best friend and catcher of three years, Cristian Diaz just looked at him warily then put his mask back on.

Reid was just going to forget all about the sports reporter from Chicago, cause he couldn't be attracted to someone barely old enough to drink, right?

Meanwhile back in the clubhouse, Luke was sitting across from Seamus O'Dell.

"Okay, Mr. Snyder, I know how much this interview means to you. I also know you managed to piss off Reid Oliver. So as much as I would love to tell Reid he has to sit down for an interview, he is my star pitcher and I don't have the patience or time to deal with a temper tantrum. So, after our game this evening, I will allow you to sit in our press conference and ask two questions to Reid. That's the best I can do."

"I'll take it. I think I can manage to scrounge up an article piecing the questions together."

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, I have a game to get ready for."

Luke nodded shook the man's hand and headed to his hotel.

He lay down to take a catnap before the game when his IPhone rang.

"Hey, Noah."  
Luke rubbed his head. He loved Noah as a friend, but they hadn't been together in over four years. When they broke up the last time, it had been for good and Luke had meant it. That didn't stop Noah from trying every few months to convince him they were right together and should get back together.

"Noah, stop. I'm in Boston to interview Reid Oliver. Yeah, the star pitcher. No, I don't know what kind of hair product he uses. Why would I ask that? Sorry, I didn't realize I had to run my work schedule past you. First of all, Noah, you didn't tell me about this film screening until two days ago. I told you that I already had this booked. Yeah, I'll try and get Reid Oliver's autograph for you. Okay, yeah, I'll talk to you later."

Luke sighed and shut his phone off. Sometimes, as much as he loved Noah, he wanted to throttle him. Right now, felt like one of those times.

He set his alarm for a half hour later, and closed his eyes.

The first thing he saw when he closed his eyes was Reid Oliver's flashing blue eyes and hard, chiseled jaw as he stared at him.

_Where the fuck had that image come from?_

Luke brushed it off as nothing more than a flashback to their first meeting.

_He most certainly did not find the biggest douche bag in major league baseball attractive. Right? _

Later that evening, Luke was sitting in the stands watching the game. Reid did fairly well through six innings, and then gave a run up. The Red Sox were up four to one in the bottom of the sixth, so they took him out and brought in a reliever. Reid did not look happy. Luke somehow managed to catch Reid's eye as he stormed off the field. That seemed to make Reid even more angry, and for some reason Luke wanted to rub the tension off his face.

_Wait, what? No, I don't!_

Luke shook his head and watched the rest of the game.

Then, he was being ushered into the press conference and chose a seat near the back.

Questions were asked then it was his turn.

He stood up and addressed Reid.

"So, Mr. Oliver, how did you feel being taken out after the sixth inning? Do you think you had more in you?"  
"What the heck kind of question is that, Mr. Snyder? Of course I could have continued. The only reason I agreed to come out was because we had such a large lead. Could I have continued? Maybe you should let the professional sports writers ask the questions."

"Actually, I have one more question allotted to me, Mr. Oliver. So you're not at all worried that this organization is going to trade you for a few batters? After all, it's said you have the best bullpen in all of baseball and you need to pad your lineup."

Reid's face blanched at that question and he wavered for a bit.

"Why would I be worried? I am after all the best pitcher in baseball and even if I did get traded, I'd just end up with another winning organization."

"Even the Chicago Cubs?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snyder, you were only allotted two questions."

Reid ignored him and turned to the next sports reporter.

Luke had his answer. Reid was worried, and that's all he needed to know to write his expose.

He headed to the waiting car to take him back to the hotel.

Reid Oliver was standing outside smoking a cigarette.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that smoking is bad for athletes?"  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to comment on other people's habits? Especially people who can't stand you?"  
"I never was one for following directions."

"Oh, I'm shocked." Reid laughed and rubbed the butt of his cigarette out with is foot.

"So, I was thinking."

"Good to know there is gray matter up there after all."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Snyder, not all athletes are dumb jocks. Some of us are capable of higher reasoning and rational thought."

"Well when you find one, let me know."

"You really shouldn't be so rude to me."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I was going to agree to let you interview me, but now I think I'm just going to go find a hot piece of ass and get laid."

"By all means, Mr. Oliver, if you want to go get laid, don't let me stop you."  
"Call me Doctor."  
"What?"

"Everyone calls me Doctor Oliver."  
"Why do I have to call you Doctor Oliver?"

"It's a nickname. I went to med school and got drafted out of college."

"_You_ went to med school?"

"Why is that so surprising? I'm not an idiot, Mr. Snyder."

"So you decided making money throwing balls at people was better than saving lives? Or were you going into a specialty field like plastic surgery?"

"I wanted to become a neurosurgeon if you must know."

"And you chose making money instead?"  
"I'm not going to do this forever, Mr. Snyder. I hope that when I retire I can go back to school and finish my degree up."

"Won't you be old and decrepit by then? Oh, wait I know what it is. You're going to get a job at the hospital, because you'll need their services so much anyway. It's a perfect fit."

"Are you always this mean to someone who's trying to help you?"

"No, only to those who are rude to me without cause."

"Well, maybe you should get over it, take me to dinner in that fancy waiting car of yours and ask me questions about baseball."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I figure you won't quit hounding me until I give you the interview and at least this way I can get a free meal out of it."

"Okay, let's go."

Half an hour later, they were seated at La Rouge, one of the nicest restaurants in downtown Boston.

"So, what is good to eat here?"

"Anything, really. I personally always get a steak."

"That sounds like heart attack waiting to happen."

"Sounds like fun to me."

Luke ordered the salmon and steamed vegetables, while Reid ordered a bacon wrapped steak topped with onions and mushrooms and two baked potatoes loaded with bacon, cheese, and sour cream.

"So baseball really takes it out of you, huh?"  
"What?"

"You eat all that after games you pitch in, right?"  
"This? Nah. I just like to eat."

Luke just shook his head.

"So, Dr. Oliver, just a few questions. What's it like being called the best pitcher since Greg Maddux?"

"Well, it's, oh shit. "

Reid slid down in his seat.

"Is something wrong Dr. Oliver?"  
"Uhh, pretend you're with me."

"I am with you."

"No, I mean _with _me."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you see that guy over there? I sort of slept with him, and then never talked to him again."  
"Isn't that Michael Spiers, the shortstop for the Cleveland Indians?"

"Maybe."

"Wait, you're gay?"  
"How in the hell did you not know that? Everyone knows it."  
"Well, until now it had been an unsubstantiated rumor."

"Really? An unsubstantiated rumor? I was caught having a threesome with two other guys."

"Like I said, I don't know you from Adam, it's all hearsay until I'm told directly."

"You really are a rare breed, aren't you? Oh fuck, he's coming over here."

Reid was desperate to keep Michael away from him so he leaned over and kissed Luke.

To his surprise, he was being kissed back.

Luke pushed him away a few seconds later,

"Did it work?"  
Reid was too stunned to do anything but sit in his chair and stare at Luke. Who was undoubtedly the best man he'd ever kissed."

"What?"

"Did it work? Is he gone?"

Reid looked around and saw that Michael was sitting down in a different part of the restaurant."  
"Yeah, it worked, thanks for that."  
"Don't mention it, also never do that again."

"So, you're gay too then?"  
"What?!"  
Luke blushed bright red.

"It's not that big of a deal, Mr. Snyder. No straight guy kisses like that."

"I was just caught off guard, that's all."

"Really?"

"Fine, I'm gay, are you happy now?"  
"Oh, that's funny. I get it. Gay is happy. You're funny"

"And you're a douche bag."  
"Oh, whatever. Mike knew it wasn't anything permanent. I was horny and he was hot."  
"I had no idea Mike was gay."

"He's bi, or so he claims, but he likes having cock up his ass, so that's pretty damn gay to me."

"How can you be so cavalier about it?"

"What? Sex? Why not? Sex can be pretty damn fun, especially if you're with the right someone, or someones."  
"You are disgusting."  
"You're one of those?"  
"One of what?"

"Prudes. The kind that make anyone who dare like sex out to be evil."  
'I like sex. I just like it with someone I like and never with more than one person."

"You don't know what you're missing."  
"But I bet you're going to tell me, right?"  
"Actually, I need to get back to my apartment. I have an early day tomorrow."

Luke paid for dinner and headed back toward Reid's apartment.

They pulled up to the sidewalk.

Reid sat there and stared at him,

"Well thanks for an interesting night. But I need to do something before I leave."  
"What's that? You're not planning on killing me are you?"  
"Depends on how good you are at breathing through your nose."  
With that, Reid leaned in and kissed Luke again, this time using his tongue to force Luke's lips open.

Luke, almost of his own volition responded.

Then their tongues were dueling and Reid grabbed Luke closer. Luke was almost straddling Reid at this point and could feel his erection growing. Reid groaned and moved his hand to Luke's hair and deepened the kiss. Luke could feel Reid's hardness against him and he groaned.

Then his phone went off, and they burst apart.

Then the kiss was done and Reid was out the door.

"See you later, Luke."

Luke shook his head and tried to comprehend what the fuck had just happened.

Had Reid and he actually just made out like teenagers in the backseat of a car? And had he liked it?

_Fuck. He had. A lot._

Luke looked at his phone. 1 missed call. Of course, it would be from Noah Mayer.

He was tempted to throw his phone in the harbor and be done with it.

Instead, he headed back to his hotel room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of traveling.


	2. 2nd Inning

**Second Inning:**

_Can't give you what you need  
And I'm so tired that I can't breathe  
And I don't know if you can see,  
But my ship is goin' down_

And I tried my best to be a man  
So I set you free while I still can  
Cause I can't seem to change who I am

So just let me  
Be who I am  
Oh, oh, let me  
Leave while I can

You know love don't find  
This sort of man  
So just let me  
Leave while I can

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=16LZrK2Erd4_

Three days later, he was sitting in his office trying to piece together the interview he never actually got from Reid Oliver when his email chirped at him.

_from_

_reidoliver80 _

_to_

_ 88 _

_date_

_Thu, May 12, 2011 at 9:38 AM_

_subject_

_Interview_

_Hey, I got your email from O'Dell. Sorry about bailing on the interview like that. I took the liberty of coming up with the interview I would have given you, had you been lucky to spend more time in my presence. See attachment.  
__  
__Reid Oliver (best pitcher known to mankind)__  
__  
P.S. Thanks for helping me out with my problem with Mike. You ever let me know if you need help with that ex of yours._

**The interview in which Mr. Snyder is astounded by Dr. **  
13K View Download

_from_

_ 88 _

_to_

_reidoliver80 _

_date_

_Thu, May 12, 2011 at 10:45 AM_

_subject_

_Re: Interview_

_Just so you know, I'm never doing that again for you. So don't even bother asking. Secondly, there is nothing in that file except one question that you copy and pasted over and over about how it felt to be as good as you. I, along with the rest of the United States, already know how big your head is. How about I send you a list of actually worthwhile and relevant questions and you answer them.  
__  
__Luke Snyder_

_from_

_reidoliver80 _

_to_

_ 88 _

_date_

_Thu, May 13, 2011 at 10:58 AM_

_subject_

_Re: Interview_

_First, why did you sign your full name? I know who I'm talking to. Secondly, that question is very important. Inquiring minds want to know what it's like to be as great as Reid Oliver, and Reid Oliver lives to please his fans. _

_I guess I owe you the actual interview since you kept me from getting my balls ripped off by my angry "ex", if you can call a guy I slept with three times that. Just don't send the file until The World Series of Poker is done._

_-R_

_from_

_ 88 _

_to_

_reidoliver80 _

_date_

_Fri, May 13, 2011 at 11:09 AM_

_subject_

_Re: Interview_

_Did you seriously just refer to yourself in the third person? Who does that? My God, you're a strange man. Also, why are we emailing if we're both online now? Wouldn't it better just do this over chat?  
-Luke_

_from_

_reidoliver80 _

_to_

_ 88 _

_date_

_Fri, May 13, 2011 at 11:33 AM_

_subject_

_Re: Interview_

_Sometimes third person is required, also what is "this" exactly? Because now I'm intrigued and possibly frightened._

_-R_

_from_

_ 88 _

_to_

_reidoliver80 _

_date_

_Fri, May 13, 2011 at 11:53 AM_

_subject_

_Re: Interview_

_Just shut up, Oliver. I'll invite you to a Google chat. Hold on.  
-Luke_

_12: 39 PM__** Luke Snyder**__: So, this is a chat_

_12: 49 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Really? I would have never guessed that. Are you always this patronizing?_

_12:55 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: I wasn't trying to be patronizing, okay? I was just trying to make this whole thing a little easier._

_1:06 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: okay then.__So, are we going to do this interview then?_

_1:11 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: I would say in a little bit, the World Series of Poker is on._

_1:12 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: You're sitting around watching the World Series of Poker on a weekday?_

_1:12 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Don't judge! It's a good show and I'm not allowed to like Poker?_

_1:12 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: You are really frustrating, you know that?_

_1:12 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Yeah, I've been told before._

_1:12 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: I'm just going to ask you the questions anyway_

_1:13 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Do you not believe in using punctuation marks Mr. Snyder?_

_1:13 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: Oh my gosh. You caught Luke Snyder. I forgot to use on period at the end of my last sentence. Whatever will I do?_

_1:14 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Die of shame?_

_1:14 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: Why are you chatting with me? I thought you had the World Series of Poker to watch._

_1:15 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: I do, I am able to multi-task, though._

_1:15 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: Really? Well if you can multi-task chatting with me, you can also multi-task doing an interview too!_

_1:16 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Damnit. Okay, you got me. Lay them on me._

_1:16 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: Lay what on you?_

_1:16 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Your questions, words genius._

_1:16 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: Oh, right. Umm, let me type them up and I'll send them to you. Have fun watching poker._

_1:16 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: Yeah. I think I might go get a massage later. I'll get to the questions when I have time._

_1: 17 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: I don't want to know about your "massages" Dr. Oliver._

_1:17 PM __**Reid Oliver**__: I was talking about a literal massage with my PT, Snyder. Get your mind out of the gutter._

_1:20 PM __**Luke Snyder**__: Okay, this conversation is taking an uncomfortable and awkward turn. I'll talk to you later._

Luke signed off then and grinned, so talking to Reid Oliver wasn't all that bad. He had his moments of being an okay guy.

He decided he would work on his questions then email Reid when he was done.

It took him a few hours to find the time to type the questions up, with people going in and out of his office with questions.

Finally he sat down and sent Reid an email,

_from_

_ 88 _

_to_

_reidoliver80  
_

_date_

_Fri, May 13, 2011 at 3:43 PM_

_subject_

_An Interview Actually Worth Asking_

_Here's the Interview questions. Please download the doc and just answer them in Microsoft Word and then send it back. I'll be out of the office the rest of the day interviewing a local college soccer team.  
__  
__-Luke_

**An interview actually worth **  
15K View Download

Luke headed out to do his interview and vowed to not think about Reid Oliver the rest of the day. This proved to be difficult when Reid sent him a Words with Friends invitation. He accepted, and Reid's first word was bifurcate for 73 points. Luke just rolled his eyes and turned his phone off.

Luke didn't hear anything from Reid for two days and then got a notification that he had new email,

_from_

_reidoliver80 _

_to_

_ 88 _

_date_

_Sat, May14, 2011 at 1:03 AM_

_subject_

_Re: An Interview Actually Worth Asking_

_An interview actually worth asking:_

_1. You are said to be the best pitcher to come out of the American League since Greg Maddux, what are your thoughts?_

_Greg Maddux is a putz. I'm better. (Also, they say I'm the best to come out of MLB since Greg Maddux. Maybe work on the wording of that question.)_

_2. You have a reputation of being a hothead on and off the field, do you think that's accurate and/or a fair assessment?_

_I'm passionate and it's not my fault if other players are big babies and haven't dropped their testicles yet. Baseball is a man's sport and if you can't handle it, get off the field. (Are you trying to start a fight with this question? Surely, there's a better way to phrase that.)_

_3. Who were your personal baseball heroes or legends growing up?_

_If you're as good as me, why would you need to have other players as a hero? That makes no sense. (Really, what am I five, Luke? A grown man would not answer this question.)_

_4. If you were traded, where would you like it to be?_

_What a stupid question. Nowhere. I don't want to be traded. Therefore, it's a moot point. (Seriously, another trade question? Get off it.)_

_5. Favorite thing about Boston?_

_The local sights, and by sights I mean hot guys who walk around in clothes that are too tight. (You should really be more specific in your questions.)_

_6. Are you seeing anyone?_

_Sure, I see lots of people. I just saw my general manager walk by and yell at the outfield for missing the toilet again. (If you're asking about my personal life, you could have just asked me that in person, Luke. No need to fish around. I'm an open and honest guy. And no, I'm not seeing anyone right now, why? Are you interested?)_

_7. Favorite song?_

_Let's get it on._

_8. If you could play any other position besides pitcher, what would it be?_

_Catcher. I like both positions. (How about you, Mr. Snyder?)_

_9. Do you believe they should instate instant replay in baseball?_

_Hell no, unless of course I get a no-hitter taken away from me or something, but come on we're not football. We don't need pity looks and we don't cry when things don't go our way, unlike college football punks. _

_10. What do you think your biggest strengths and weaknesses are?_

_My amazing athletic ability and my looks are my strengths. My weaknesses, Philly cheesesteak sandwiches and hot guys. (In reality, I don't really have any weaknesses so this question is pointless.)_

_There, I answered your interview, are you happy now?_

Luke burst out laughing. Reid had actually "graded" his interview questions.

Luke called O'Dell then and convinced him that he needed Reid's number for a huge interview he was doing.

Unknown Number: Hey guess what? O' Dell gave me your number!  
Reid: Do I know you?  
Unknown Number: It's Luke! By the way, did you seriously grade my interview questions?  
Reid: Okay, that's not creepy at all.  
Luke: Sort of how it wasn't creepy that you got my email address?  
Luke: :)  
Reid: I got your email so I could help you! Anyway, I figured if you were going to be interviewing hot gay guys you should have good questions, so as not to drive them away with inane drivel. But fine, go ahead and compare our communication tactics, you stalker.  
Luke: You're such an ass. Thanks for the tips. I sent the final interview over to my boss. So it should be ready for Saturday.  
Reid: Wait! I don't get final say!? What if I don't like it!?  
Luke: You freaking wrote it, Oliver!  
Reid: Still! I'd like to be in the creative process!  
Luke: Okay, fine. How about you decide between Helvetica or Courier new for the font? Go crazy.  
Luke: :P  
Reid: Now who's being the asshole? Gotta go. My PT is here to give me a "massage". Don't want to freak you out, you prude.  
Luke: Asshole.

Luke just shook his head. Reid really could be an ass sometimes.

Things went back and forth for nearly a month when Reid singed on to Google Talk:

_**Reid Oliver:**__ Hey, I'm coming to Chicago on Friday for a five-day road trip._

_**Luke Snyder:**__ Oh, really? And you're telling me this, why?_

_**Reid Oliver:**__ Because I was hoping to see you so I could ask you why in the hell you kept all the questions in that I told you to take out._

_**Luke Snyder: **__Maybe, because my boss liked it and found your asides hilarious._

_**Reid Oliver:**__ Wait, what?_

_**Luke Snyder:**__ Your interview is the highest read story on the web in the last two years._

_**Reid Oliver:**__ Really? I always knew I was popular._

_**Luke Snyder:**__ Right. I shouldn't have told you that, now your head is only get to get bigger, if that's even possible._

_**Reid Oliver:**__ Seriously though, I'm coming to Chicago and I need some recommendations for good places to eat, and to pick up hot gay guys._

_**Luke Snyder:**__ You want me to help you troll for guys?_

_**Reid Oliver:**__ Well, unless you're offering yourself, yeah, I'd like to find a place where I can have guilt free, bagaggeless sex. Is that so wrong?_

_**Luke Snyder:**__ I just find it odd, that's all. I'll do my best to help you find slutty, gay guys while you're here. Just consider me your wingman._

_**Reid Oliver:**__ Thanks! And I'll help you find your own slutty, gay guy._

_**Luke Snyder:**__ Wow, you're so chivalrous._

_**Reid Oliver:**__ I do try you know_

_**Luke Snyder:**__ Yeah, it's obvious. Okay, I've got to go fix some formatting issue for the newspaper. Let me know when you get in._

_**Reid Oliver**__: See you later, Mr. Snyder._

Friday morning rolled around and Luke still hadn't heard anything from Reid, so he figured he found someone better to torture and he went to work. Friday night, he went to the game and the Red Sox lost the first game of the series. Reid text him a little later to bitch about it. Luke just sent him some emoticons to cheer up. Reid said he was going out drinking. He convinced Luke that he needed to go and help him find a hot, slutty guy to sleep with. Luke went and managed to find Reid a halfway decent guy to hook up with, before he put them in a cab and sent them to Reid's hotel room.

As he watched the car drive off, he felt a small pang in his chest. He brushed it off as indigestion, but it felt a lot like jealousy. Of course, Luke would never be jealous of an average looking male obsessed with sports stars.

Early the next morning he heard loud banging on his door.

He stumbled out of bed to find Reid yelling his name at the door.

"Luke, open the damn door! Luke, you bastard, open the door."

Luke got the door open to see Reid grinning at him and holding a bag up and two coffees.

"What the hell, Reid?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I think you woke the entire fucking neighborhood up with the racket you just made!"

"Sorry, I'm just really wound up and I was starving. So I figured you would be too."

Reid pushed Luke back into his apartment.

"Wow, this is like a genuine nerd cave. Why do you have so many grammar books, Luke?"

"Because I'm a writer, Reid. They are sort of necessary for my job."

Reid just shrugged and downed his coffee and bagel.

"So, are you gonna ask me about last night?"

"Reid, the deal was that I get you into bed with these slutty, guys, not that I head to hear about the sordid details the next morning. Spare me."

"Well, I totally didn't sleep with him."

Luke perked up at that.

"Oh, really? And why not?"

"Ehh, he was sort of pasty and not funny. He didn't really make me feel anything. He was boring."

"So what the hell did you for six hours? Walk around the city?"

"I met up with some teammates and we got some extra practice time in."  
"After you'd been drinking?"

"It wore off pretty quick and the only other thing I could think of doing was coming back here and I knew you'd get pissed if I did that."  
"Why would I have been pissed?"

"Because I probably would've made a move on you and then ruined our friendship."  
"Reid, I think in order to ruin a friendship, we have to be friends in the first place, and I'm pretty sure we're not friends."  
"Really?"

"Really."

"So, you're saying you'd sleep with me then."  
"I did not say that."

"Are you implying it?"  
Luke was getting incredibly confused,

"Do you want me to be implying it?"

"If it means I get laid, then yes, I'm implying it. Hell, I'm saying it out loud. You're hot, I'm hot, let's got hot and bothered together."

Luke just stared at Reid, not quite sure if Reid was still drunk or completely sober and actually wanted to sleep with Luke. Why the hell was even considering it? They didn't even like each other. Well, that's not exactly true. Reid wasn't as intolerable as Luke once thought and he was extremely attractive.

While Luke was lost in thought pondering his predicament, Reid had stepped closer to him.

"You shouldn't think about things so much. Just do it. We're two hot, single guys and we have chemistry. There's no denying it."

"Yeah, but having chemistry doesn't mean we have to jump into bed."

"We can either jump into bed now, or we can do it two weeks down the road. I already know that we're going to have sex and it's probably going to be amazing and then we'll move on with other lovers, but we'll tell ourselves, 'we'll always have the dirty bathroom in a random bar in Boston or Chicago.'

"Really, Reid? A random bar bathroom?"

"Probably, given our personality types. Wouldn't you rather have our first time be someplace romantic, like your bed, which probably still has superheroes on it."

"You're such a fucking asshole."

"Am I right about the sheets?"

"No, my sheets are not superheroes."

"Sorry, I'm sort of rusty about what twelve year old boys are into these days."

"I'm not fucking twelve, Reid. I'm twenty-three years old."

"Prove it."

"You want me to prove that I'm an adult by sleeping with you?"

"Fine, don't sleep with me, then I'll be all horny and distracted during the game, meaning I'll lose the game, then I'll be so pissed I won't speak to you again."

"That's supposed to be a _punishment,_ Reid?"

"See, that's what I like about you, Luke. You always keep me on my toes."

With that Reid swept down and kissed Luke hard.

Luke muffled a surprise, but then felt himself responding again.

"Fuck, Reid. Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Kissing me, so I'll forget my train of thought and then make out with you."

"Oh really, kissing me does that for you?"

Luke gave up pretending that Reid didn't affect him.

"Fine you win. I'll sleep with you, but only because I don't want you running around getting STDs from random strangers."

"Aww, that's so sweet, you want to be the only one giving me an STD."

"I'm clean, Reid, but don't worry, you won't have to be worried about being distracted and horny.

Luke led Reid to his bedroom and opened the door.

He followed Reid in and pushed up against the wall.

With the use of his knee he spread Reid's legs and kissed him.

This time he was the one initiating and leading it, and this time he let himself truly experience it.

He gently sucked on Reid's tongue and Reid groaned and flipped him around.

"Fuck, that's hot, Snyder."

Luke was about to admonish Reid for calling him that, but Reid cut him off by sticking his tongue in his mouth again.

Luke was getting hard and it had been so long since the last time he had sex and he was ready to get down to business.

He pushed Reid back and then fell to his knees.

He had been secretly daydreaming about doing this since he and Reid had their first altercation in Boston.

He reached out and unzipped Reid, and took his cock out of his sweatpants.

Of course Reid wouldn't be wearing any underwear.

He began to stroke Reid, who bucked his hips into his fisted hand,

"Really, Reid?"

"What? I like to air my boys. Plus I figured the less clothes to deal with, the better."

Luke rolled his eyes but leaned forward and licked a stripe under Reid's cock and up and around the head.

"Oh God yeah."

Reid was carding his hands through Luke's hair to pull him closer,

Luke looked up at Reid who staring down at him. His pupils were blown with lust and he was breathing heavily already and Luke had barely begun.

He enjoyed knowing that he could cause that kind of reaction in Reid.

Then he sucked Reid in, and Reid groaned and Luke was quite positive that was the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life and if he could record it and listen to over and over, he'd never need anything ever again.

He hollowed his cheeks and continue to work the shaft. He had built quite a nice rhythm when Reid grunted and Luke knew he was close.

Then Reid was pushing him off.

"You and your amazing lips are definitely built for cock sucking, but I want to come inside you."

Luke sighed as if this was a chore for him and got off his knees.

He stripped his t-shirt off and got on the bed.

The only thing remaining was his boxers, which were now tented with his straining erection.

Reid climbed on the bed after him and settled in over him.

Reid and Luke made eye contact and without breaking it or saying a word, Reid reached down and stripped Luke's boxers off.

"I hope you like this quick and dirty, because I have to be at the field in less than an hour."  
Luke would have pushed Reid off and told him to get it somewhere else, but Reid was taking Luke's cock in his mouth and he couldn't remember why he was annoyed with him.

Reid worked his cock a few times then moved lower.

He spread his legs and settled between them.

Then Reid grabbed the bottle of lube from his t-shirt pocket and a condom.

Reid quickly coated and sheathed himself,

Then he was preparing Luke. He slowly inserted one finger and waited for Luke to get used to it. Then he was adding a second and third and Luke was moaning as he Reid worked him open.

It had been far too long since he'd had anyone or anything in him.

He whined when Reid removed his fingers, but soon felt something much harder and larger pushing at his entrance.

The burn was to be expected, but as Reid pushed in, the feeling went from overwhelming to pleasure. He had never felt so full before and then Reid was moving.

Luke gasped when Reid threw his legs over his shoulders and brushed his prostate. So, that was definitely a new feeling.

Luke knew he wouldn't last long and focused on pulling Reid as tight as possible.

Then he felt Reid thicken inside him and knew he was close,

"Fuck, Reid."

With one last brush of his prostate, Luke came all over his stomach. He hadn't even needed to be touched. That had never happened before.

Then Reid was thrusting erratically and with a loud groan he came inside Luke.

With his cock still pulsing inside Luke he pulled him up into his embrace and kissed him.

Reid fell back on the bed and out of Luke, who groaned with the sudden loss.

Luke lay on the bed and focused on breathing at a normal pace.

Then Reid was getting up.

"I'm going to take a shower before I head to the field."

Luke just looked at him. Reid barely looked fazed at all. He was already putting his pants back on.

"Yeah, whatever."

Luke wondered how he could be so blown away by the sex he just had with Reid and Reid seemed like it was just another random sexual encounter.

Probably because it was another sexual encounter for him. Luke knew better than to think anything would come of it. Besides, Reid, as hot as he was, wasn't Luke's type. Luke preferred emotionally stable and mature men, and Reid liked to push his buttons and irritate him to get a rise out of him. It figures that the same amount of dislike he had for Reid would trigger passionate feelings in him. The saying was right then, there really is a thin line between love and hate.

Well, that was a first for him. He just had sex with someone he had no intention of having a relationship with, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

He heard the shower turn off and Reid stepped back into the room and whistled.

Luke had his boxers back on and followed him to the living room.

Reid picked up the bag of food he'd brought over and asked Luke if he was going to eat his.

Luke told him to take the food with him.

Reid smiled and headed for the door.

Then suddenly he stopped and walked back to Luke. He grabbed him and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"Thanks for everything. You want to get dinner after the game?"

Luke was stunned.

"What?"

"Dinner after the game? You are coming aren't you?"

"Yeah, I have to for my job, but why are we getting dinner?"

"Why not? We both need to eat and you're no longer intolerable to me anymore."

"So, we're getting dinner after the game?"

"Sure. Oh, I told O'Dell to leave you my friends and family tickets. It's a lot closer than where the media normally sits and no one ever uses the tickets anyway."

"You want me to sit in the friends and family section? What happens if someone asks why I'm in your seats?"

"Tell them whatever you want, they won't care. You should try to sit by Vanessa Diaz though. She's Cristian's wife and the least bitchy of all of them."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Anyway, I gotta get going."

Reid kissed Luke again and then left.

Luke wasn't quite sure what had happened or what was going on.

Were he and Reid friends? Fuck buddies?

He was so confused.

As he stood under the water of his shower a few minutes later, he decided he would use the tickets, just because he wanted to know more about Reid and why he acted the way he did. So he figured if Reid actually liked this Vanessa woman, he'd use her to get his answers.


	3. 3rd Inning

**Third Inning:**

_I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk8eJh4i8Lo&ob=av2n_

As Luke arrived at The Cell, he headed to the box office. He found his reserved tickets and made his way to the section. He had to admit the seats were good and he had a great view of the field.

He found the seats that were reserved for Reid Oliver and sat down. Just as he was writing notes on the warms up, a tall, beautiful woman sat down beside him.

"So, Reid Oliver has use for his tickets! Hi, I'm Vanessa!"

"Hi, I'm Luke."

"So, Luke. How and why do you know Reid?"  
"Well, I'm actually the sports editor for the Chicago Tribune. I was the one to do the first full interview of Reid, and he offered me these tickets."

"Right, so was that before or after you fucked him?"

"What?!"

"Cristian texted me about twenty minutes ago to tell me that Reid walked into the clubhouse, whistling. He only whistles after he's gotten sex."

Luke blushed then.

"I'm pleading the fifth."

"Well, regardless, you're cute and you're into sports, and apparently gay. So I'm okay with whatever went down between you two."

Vanessa turned to the usher then and asked him to bring them some food.

"We have our own private usher?"

"Definitely, a lot of the players have small children, so it's just easier to have someone bring the food here."

"Oh, so Vanessa, you're married to Cristian Diaz, the catcher?"

"Yep. We met at USC our freshman year. He was the star baseball player and I was the star point guard for the women's team. We've been together ever since."

"Oh, you're Vanessa Mason! You were the all-time leading scorer at USC and helped them win their first women's NCAA championship."

"Okay, now I'm impressed. You really are into sports, aren't you?"

"Well, it's my job to be."

"I like you. I think you're going to be good for Reid."

Luke just looked at her, unsure of how to respond.

Then the usher was back with their food and the game got underway.

Reid made it through eight innings with one base hit, and they brought in a closer.

The Red Sox won 4-1, and after the game Reid was extremely happy.

He was putting his street clothes on when Seamus stuck his head around the corner.

"Good to see you finally got laid. I told you that was all you needed."

"Fuck off, O'Dell."

"I'm probably going to use you on Monday as a relief pitcher again, so maybe you find that guy that made you so happy, so he can make you happy again."

"Seriously O'Dell, go the fuck away."

Seamus just grinned and walked out.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his wife.

"Hey, Deb. How're the boys?"

"They're good, honey. So, we just watched the game. Reid looked good."

"Well, there's a reason for that. He came into the clubhouse today, whistling."

"Really? Reid got laid? Wait, you're on a road trip, right? Where did he find a guy to get laid? Does he know anyone in Chicago?"

"Off the top of my head, the only guy from here that we both know is the sports editor for the Tribune. You don't think that… Oh my God, Reid had sex with Luke Snyder."

"Are you sure, didn't you say Reid hated him?"

"Well I thought so, but it makes sense. Reid and Luke both contacted me for each other's contact info, and Reid randomly gave Luke the interview, even though when I saw them they looked about ready to beat the shit out of each other."

"That sounds promising. What does Luke look like?"

"A man."

"I mean hair color, height, eye color."

"I don't make it a habit of going around and checking other men out, Deb. Luke is average height, blonde hair, brown eyes I think. Dimples when he smiles."

"So, he's a cutie patootie. Oh my God, maybe he and Luke are boyfriends."

"I told you, honey. Reid does not do boyfriends."

"Yeah, but maybe Luke is the one to change his mind. We have to have Reid and Luke over for dinner or go out for dinner with sometime."

"How in the world am I supposed to pull that one off?"

"Oh, I know! Didn't you say that Reid was a shoo-in for the All-Star game?"

"Yeah."  
"Well, according to ESPN you are most likely going to be named the American League coach this year, so we go to the All-Star game, Luke will be there covering it for the paper, and we invite him and Reid for dinner."  
"You're sort of scary you know that?"

"It's why you love me."

"Of course I do. Tell the boys I love them and that I'll be home on Tuesday."

"Love you too, baby. Goodnight."

Seamus hung up the phone and headed out of the ballpark.

He walked to his waiting car, where the owners of the Boston Red Sox sat. So, it came down to this. This was the dinner where they decided if they were going to trade their star pitcher for more batters. He hoped he could convince them otherwise, because Reid was the reason the Red Sox were even close to making the playoffs this year.

Meanwhile, Luke and Reid were on their way to the restaurant as well. Luke was starving and all he could think about was the steak he was going to order and force Reid to pay for.

They were seated fairly quickly and after the waitress took their order, Reid took a sip of his wine.

"So, that game was awesome."

"I know, I saw."

"You and Vanessa seemed to hit it off."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, I looked over from time to time to see if you were still there."

"Where would I have gone?"  
"I don't know. When I'm pitching I try to drown all the noise in my head and I think about something. Today, I was thinking about you."

"So, you're saying you did so well, because you were thinking about me?"

"Well, I did so well because I was focused on how hot you were spread around my cock this morning."

"Reid!"

"Oh, come on, Luke, it was a joke."

"Do you have to be so vulgar?"

Reid just laughed a took another sip of his wine,  
"So did you enjoy the scenery today?"

"What are you talking about?

"I know you were checking my ass out when I was bent over."

"I was on the third base line, Reid, so I only got to see half of it."

"Aha! But you do admit you were checking out at least one half of my ass."

"Fine, you caught me. I was checking out one ass cheek."

Reid grinned at him facetiously.

Then his phone went off and he looked at it.

His face suddenly soured,

"Is everything, okay?"

"I just got a text from O'Dell. He's meeting the owners of the Red Sox here for dinner tonight, which can only mean one thing. The rumors are true and they want to trade me to the Cubs."

"Really!?"  
"Yeah, it's nice to now how much they value me, they don't even give me the fucking courtesy to tell me themselves."

"I take you don't want to play for the Cubs?"

"Who the hell would? They suck."

"Is there any hope they won't trade you?"  
"Unless you have a batter whose batting average is above .300 and is a free agent, doubtful."  
"Well, I might know someone."  
"Really, who?"

"Well, I did an interview a few weeks ago with Max Reynaldo from the Brewers. He's averaging .351, and the Brewers desperately need a few pitchers."

"How does that help me? You want me to go to Milwaukee now?"

"Just listen to me, Reid. I know for a fact that the Brewers would love to have you, but what if we got O'Dell to convince the owners to trade Marquis Jackson, whose in the last year of his contract, and Shane Miller, your top draft pick. Miller is going to be a huge star, eventually, and Jackson has a relatively low era for not playing much this season. This will give Jackson more playing time and Miller a chance to start pitching in a lineup."

"That might actually work."  
"So, here is what you're going to do. You're going to march over to their table, thank them for everything they've done for you, and suck up. I'll text O'Dell with the plan."  
Reid couldn't believe it. Here was Luke Snyder actually trying to help him.

"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because you're a Red Sox. You like Boston, I'm just trying to help out a friend, here, okay?"

"So, we're friends now?"

"Well, I hope so, considering I let you fuck me in the ass."

Reid started laughing then and Luke told him to go over to the owners and O'Dell.

Reid obeyed, because he couldn't say no after Luke came up with this brilliant plan.

He approached the table and saw the owners sitting there drinking their four hundred dollar bottle of scotch and eating steak topped with lobster.

He rolled his eyes but forced himself to suck up to them anyway.

As he approached Larry Lucchino, the CEO and president of the Red Sox glared at him. If anyone was going to be the hardest sell it would be him. It probably had to do with the fact that the first time Reid Oliver met the owners he assumed a picture of his mother was wife, and his wife was his daughter.

"Mr. Lucchino, Mr. Werner, and Mr. Henry, I just wanted to let you know that I very much appreciate working for your organization. Being a pitcher for the Boston Red Sox, is my dream job, and so I'd like to thank you for taking the chance on me when I was traded to you from the Yankees. I promise that as long as I pitch for you, I'll give it my all."

Mr. Henry smiled at him and shook his hand,

"It's players like you that make me glad I made the investment, Mr. Oliver. Keep up the good work, we'll need your arm as we make a run for the playoffs."  
Larry smiled at him almost cruelly and said,

"Well, actually what we need are batters, I hope you understand if we do end up trading you, it's nothing personal, we just need something different for our team."

Reid reeled back as if he had been struck and was about to launch into a diatribe, when he felt someone behind him.

"Reid understands that you need both a strong bullpen and a strong lineup and he along with the rest of Boston is trusting you to make that happen."

Seamus having watched this entire conversation smiled for the first time since Reid had approached the table.

Luke was very good for Reid.

Reid still looked mad enough to punch Lucchino, but he allowed Luke to temper him.

"That being said, Reid here is hoping to celebrate his 280th win as a pitcher, so we're going to go do that. Have a good evening, gentlemen."

Luke led Reid out of the restaurant then.

"I just texted O'Dell with my scenario. There's not much you can do now but wait."

"I fucking hate waiting."

"So what do you want to do the rest of the night?"  
"The only thing that's going to keep me preoccupied is if I have something in my mouth."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"I was talking about getting ice-cream, Luke, but if you want to shove something else in my mouth, I won't say no."

"God, you're incorrigible."

"Of course I am. It's part of my charm."

Luke and Reid ate their ice cream as they walked around Chicago. Luke tried to cheer him up by showing him all the cool places Chicago had to offer, but Reid was preoccupied with thoughts of being traded.

Luke finally had enough and grabbed Reid's hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going back to my apartment and we're going to have sex."

"Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Why?"  
"Because you're moping and it's getting annoying. At least this way we'll both be happy."

"So, having sex with me makes you happy? I can't be selfish and deny you happiness, then."

"You are unbelievably arrogant."

"Does this mean you don't want to have sex?"  
Luke rolled his eyes and pushed Reid toward a cab,

" Just get in the damn car."

Reid got in. Then he turned to Luke.

"I can't believe you helped me back there."

"Why not?"  
"Because , I've never had anyone do that for me before."

"Really? I can't imagine why."  
" I know, I'm an asshole."  
"You're really not that bad, Reid. I don't know why you have to put up the gruff, tough guy exterior."

"Ehh, sometimes it's easier than talking to people who annoy me."

"Right."

Reid grabbed Luke's hand then, and Luke's heart fluttered.

He should definitely not be feeling that way. Reid made it perfectly clear he wanted Luke as nothing more than a fuck buddy, and it would not be good for him to fall in love and then get his heart broken.

Later that night after they had sex again, Luke lay exhausted on the bed.

He half expected Reid to get up and go back to his hotel.

Instead, he rolled over and fell promptly asleep.

Well that was new, he wasn't sure how the whole fuck buddy thing worked, but he was pretty sure spending the night was a huge no-no.

But he was too tired to psychoanalyze it, so he rolled over and fell asleep too.

The next morning he found himself being spooned by Reid Oliver, and he found himself not hating it.

Fuck. This was not part of the deal.

He got up quickly, startling Reid awake in the process.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?"

"Uhh, whatever the diner across the street is serving. I don't cook."

Reid reached over Luke who was still rubbing his bleary eyes, and found the remote for the TV on his nightstand.

He flipped it on to ESPN.

Luke went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, when he heard the breaking news alert.

"In an unexpected twist this morning, Seamus O'Dell told the baseball world today that Reid Oliver was not being traded to the Chicago Cubs as was previously indicated. Instead, the Milwaukee Brewers were the ones to benefit from this trade. However, O'Dell says that Marquis Jackson and Shane Miller, their number one pitching prospect were the ones traded for Max Reynaldo, averaging .351. This trade comes two weeks after the news broke that the Red Sox were looking to pad their lineup. So, what's next for the Red Sox now that they have a dynamite hitter and the best pitcher in the major league? Stay tuned for more about this breaking story and other stories around baseball a little later this morning."

Luke walked out with the toothbrush in his mouth to see Reid doing a victory dance in his sweatpants.

Luke laughed and then went to spit out his toothpaste.

Luke was just wiping his mouth off when Reid crowded into the bathroom with him.

Luke turned around to leave, but Reid pinned him against the wall.

Then Reid kissed him, hard.

"Thanks."  
"For what?"

"For keeping me in Boston. It means a lot."  
Then Reid was sliding his leg between Luke's thighs, and Luke moaned.

He was already hard, like he was every morning, but then he hadn't woken up to anyone in his bed since his last boyfriend which was over a year ago.

"You're so fucking hot, Luke."

"I am?"

"Oh yeah. And now I want to do something that I haven't done since college."

"What's that?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"What?"

"Come on, Luke. I'm offering to switch hit here."

"Are you sure, that's…"  
"Yes, I'm sure."

Luke grabbed his condoms and lube from the medicine cabinet. It had been far too long since he'd require the use of them.

When he got back into his bedroom, Reid was completely naked laying in the middle of the bed.

"So are you going to get over here and fuck me, or do I have take care of this myself?"

With that, Reid took his cock in his hand and began to stroke slowly.

Luke stared as saliva filled his mouth and his breathing quickened.

Quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen before in his life was happening right before his very eyes."

"Umm, sorry, just needed to grab some more condoms so we don't have to worry about them."

Luke dropped the items on the bed and climbed on. The one thing on his mind at the moment was to kiss Reid, he didn't care if that meant neglecting his or Reid's cock.

So he bent down and kissed him deeply.

Reid ran his fingers through Luke's hair as he deepened the kiss.

He could spend all day doing this. Kissing Luke was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Having sex with Luke was even better, and he really wanted that to happen.

Reid pushed Luke off him and flipped him over so that Luke was laying against the bed.

He slowly took Luke's shirt off, and kissed down his stomach, until he reached his boxers.

Then he dragged them off as well and bent down to lick a stripe from his stomach down to his groin.

Luke groaned and arched into his mouth.

That was always his favorite thing too. The skin was so sensitive and he spent time placing kisses along his groin, purposely avoiding Luke's dripping cock.

"Fuck, Reid."  
"What?"

"Please, stop teasing me."  
Reid took Luke in his mouth then. He sucked for a bit, then used his tongue to swirl around the head and the underside of Luke's cock.

"Oh God."

"What, Luke?"

"I'm gonna come if you don't quit."

Reid regretfully pulled off. As much as loved making someone come with just his mouth, he really wanted to feel Luke inside him.

He grabbed a condom from the bed and quickly sheathed Luke's hard cock.

Then he took the lube and generously applied it to his own fingers and Luke's cock.

He slowly worked himself open as Luke stared at him with a look of shock and lust.

"Jesus Christ, Reid. That's so fucking hot."

"Really? So you like it when I sink slowly onto my fingers like this?"

Reid fucked himself on his fingers all the while watching Luke who he could tell wanted to spring into action.

"It's okay, Luke. You can take me."

With that, Luke sat up and grabbed Reid.

Reid could feel Luke's erection rubbing against his ass.

So he took Luke's erection in his hand and guided it to his entrance.

Reid looked down at Luke, whose lap he was sitting in.

He reached down and kissed him as he sank slowly onto Luke's cock.

"Fucking hell, Reid. You're so tight."

"Just go slow, Luke. I haven't bottomed since college and that's been a few years now."

"Only a few?"

"Fine it's been nine years, okay?"

Then Luke was fully inside Reid and the feeling was almost overwhelming it was so intense.

Both men sat there for a few seconds just getting used to the feel, and then Reid gripped Luke's arms and told him to "fucking move, already".

Luke thrust up into Reid just as he gripped Reid's hips and pulled him closer.

Reid saw stars.

The trajectory was the same each time Luke moved, dead on Reid's prostate, and Reid knew that he was not going to last long at all, especially at the brutal pace Luke was setting.

"I'm gonna cum, Luke."

"Yeah, I want you to, Reid. Come for me."

Reid trembled as a powerful orgasm ripped through him coating his stomach.

Luke wasn't far behind and came with a groan as his head dropped into Reid's chest.

Reid held him close while they both recovered.

Then the uncomfortable stickiness set in and they moved apart.

Luke removed himself from Reid and went to his bathroom. He started a warm shower and just as he was stepping in, Reid was pushing in behind him.

"Thanks. That was quite possibly the best sex I've ever had."

"What does that mean, quite possibly?"

"Well, I don't necessarily remember all the sex I've ever had, so I have to put a caveat before that."

"So, I'm the best sex you remember having? God, you are a slut."

"Hey, being drunk doesn't make me a slut."

"No, but sleeping with guys while you're drunk, does."

"Just because you've only been with two guys in your life, doesn't mean I'm a slut."  
"Two guys? Really? You think I'm that inexperienced?"  
"Well, your ex Noah, who keeps calling you and me. It's okay, I think the young, virginal, pure bride thing you have going on is adorable and hot."

"I'll have you know that I've been with six guys, okay? Noah was one, then there was Ashton, Andrew, Max, Chris, and then you."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"God, I feel like I'm robbing the cradle here."  
"Why?"

"Because I'm 31 and I've definitely had sex with more than six guys."

"Like I said, slut."  
"Why are we even having this conversation while we're showering?"

"You brought it up."

"Indeed I did.  
Reid wasn't talking about the conversation though as he reached out and grabbed once again hard cock.

"Does the idea of me being a slut, turn you on, Mr. Snyder?"

"No, but being in a hot shower with a hot guy does."

"Well, I can't let little Luke feel left out, can I?"  
With that Reid was on his knees taking Luke's cock into his mouth.

Luke didn't last long as Reid was brilliant at giving head, and the sight of Reid on his knees was seriously amazing.

As he painted Reid's tongue he gripped his hair and shuddered.

Reid stood up, wiped his mouth off and then kissed Luke, sharing some of his come with him.

Luke was learning more and more each time he had sex with Reid.

This whole fuck buddy thing was pretty eye-opening for him.

The rest of the morning was spent eating room service and watching old reruns of Saved by The Bell.

Reid and Luke both agreed that Zach was the cutest, but Reid loved Mario Lopez's dimples.

Then he stuck his fingers in Luke's dimples until he smiled, which led to another lengthy make out and frottage session. This then required yet another shower.

Reid looked at the clock around four that afternoon after a nap and turned to Luke.  
"I've got to get to the field. You coming to the game tonight?"  
"Yep."  
"Great, I'll look for you from the bullpen."  
"I'll be the one holding up the sign, Reid Oliver's Number One Fan!"

"If you do that, I'm never having sex with you again."  
"Okay. I'm pretty sure the sex thing is for you, so you can keep winning games."

"Don't turn my words around on me."

"You're totally infuriating, you know that?"

Reid just kissed him and then headed to the door,

"We on for dinner again tonight?"

"Sure."  
Reid left Luke's apartment then, and Luke lay back against the pillows on the couch.

He had no idea what was going on with him and Reid, but he liked it. He liked it a lot, and that scared him.


	4. 4th Inning

**Fourth Inning:**

_Got a feeling inside (Can't explain)  
It's a certain kind (Can't explain)  
I feel hot and cold (Can't explain)  
Yeah, down in my soul, yeah (Can't explain)_

I said ... (Can't explain)  
I'm feeling good now, yeah, but (Can't explain)

Dizzy in the head and I'm feeling blue  
The things you've said, well, maybe they're true  
I'm gettin' funny dreams again and again  
I know what it means, but …

Can't explain

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3h-K5928M&ob=av2e_

_Every time I see your smile it makes my heart beat fast.  
And though it's much too soon to tell, I'm hoping this will last._

_I just can't get you off my mind, and why would I even try?  
Even when I close my eyes, I dream about you all the time._

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dlKrfxpzF4_

He had a few hours before the start of the game, so he sat grabbed his laptop to return some emails; which was when he remembered the email Reid had sent him with his interview answers. Luke laughed and decided that two can play the game Reid had started.

He finished the email and sent it back to Reid.

_from_

_ 88 _

_to_

_reidoliver80 _

_date_

_Sun, May 22, 2011 at 12:25 AM_

_subject_

_Re: An Interview Actually Worth Asking_

_1. You are said to be the best pitcher to come out of the American League since Greg Maddux, what are your thoughts?_

_Greg Maddux is a putz. I'm better. (Also, they say I'm the best to come out of MLB since Greg Maddux. Maybe work on the wording of that question.)- __**The wording is just fine, Reid. Also, no one but you says MLB, just so you know. Just because you have delusions of grandeur, doesn't mean everyone else buys into them.**_

_2. You have a reputation of being a hothead on and off the field, do you think that's accurate and/or a fair assessment?_

_I'm passionate and it's not my fault if other players are big babies and haven't dropped their testicles yet. Baseball is a man's sport and if you can't handle it, get off the field. (Are you trying to start a fight with this question? Surely, there's a better way to phrase that.)-__**First, you started the first fight with me, and I'll give you the passionate part. Secondly, the hothead comment came after you screamed at a little league player for not having the right hand movement at a camp. He probably didn't have descended testicles yet. I'm not sure how that's his fault.**_

_3. Who were your personal baseball heroes or legends growing up?_

_If you're as good as me, why would you need to have other players as a hero? That makes no sense. (Really, what am I five, Luke? A grown man would not answer this question.) __**Yet you answered it anyway. So what, you're not a grown man or you're a liar? Which one is it?**_

_4. If you were traded, where would you like it to be?_

_What a stupid question. Nowhere. I don't want to be traded. Therefore, it's a moot point. (Seriously, another trade question? Get off it.) __**Looks like it wasn't so stupid after all, huh? Just be glad I'm not a hothead like you and can talk to people.**_

_5. Favorite thing about Boston?_

_The local sights, and by sights I mean hot guys who walk around in clothes that are too tight. (You should really be more specific in your questions.) __**Like I said, slut and only you would take something innocent and deprave it.**_

_6. Are you seeing anyone?_

_Sure, I see lots of people. I just saw my general manager walk by and yell at the outfield for missing the toilet again. (If you're asking about my personal life, you could have just asked me that in person, Luke. No need to fish around. I'm an open and honest guy. And no, I'm not seeing anyone right now, why? Are you interested?) __**I was asking for the female readers who may hold out hope you are in fact straight, also the fact that you just fucked me more times than I can count on one hand in the last two days, I didn't think the question was necessary. Besides, you were too high-strung and douchebaggery to have had a boyfriend when I met you. You only now seem to be calming down when you get regular sex.**_

_7. Favorite song?_

_Let's get it on. __**- Of course that would be your favorite song, you slut.**_

_8. If you could play any other position besides pitcher, what would it be?_

_Catcher. I like both positions. (How about you, Mr. Snyder?) __**I think we established we both can play multiple positions.**_

_9. Do you believe they should instate instant replay in baseball?_

_Hell no, unless of course I get a no-hitter taken away from me or something, but come on we're not football. We don't need pity looks and we don't cry when things don't go our way, unlike college football punks.- __**I'll give you this one.**_

_10. What do you think your biggest strengths and weaknesses are?_

_My amazing athletic ability and my looks are my strengths. My weaknesses, Philly cheesesteak sandwiches and hot guys. (In reality, I don't really have any weaknesses so this question is pointless.) __**So you're saying your cock in my mouth isn't a weakness, because I'm sure I have bruises on my shoulder that say otherwise. **_

_There, I answered your interview, are you happy now?_

_**Incredibly, you have no idea how much. See this sarcasm thing can work both ways, Reid. And by both ways, I did not mean anything sexual, so get your mind out of the gutter.**_

_Luciano_

Reid opened his email when his IPhone dinged him. He laughed out loud at the email. He had to give it to Luke, he knew how to spar. Reid sat down in front of his locker and prepared for another game. He thought to tomorrow and how it was the last day of the road trip, then he was heading home to Boston. He like being in Boston, it was home, but he was going to miss the regular sex he was currently having with Luke Snyder. He knew it wouldn't continue once he left Chicago, but he sort of wished it would. For the first time since college and his first real love, he felt himself on the brink of a dangerous precipice. He recognized the signs, he was falling head over heels for Luke Snyder, who just wanted to be fuck buddies. He made it perfectly clear to him the day they first had sex. Luke was only doing the sex thing so Reid wouldn't get an STD and probably because it meant as long as Reid was around he had a good story for his career.

Reid slammed the locker shut and went outside.

He was greeted by the sounds of the fans in the stadium and the smell of stale beer and popcorn wafting through the air.

He glanced to the third base side and saw Luke sitting in the friends and family section again, head bowed with Vanessa as they probably talked something stupid like True Blood.

Cristian his best friend of three years and the best damn catcher he'd ever worked with walked up behind him.

"So, you finally have someone to fill the friends and family section?"

"I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so? This is the second game in a row you've had the same guy. I'm sensing a pattern."  
"Well after tomorrow's game he won't be sitting in that section anymore."

"Really? Why not?"  
"Because we're going back to Boston. HE's not my husband, hell he's not even my boyfriend, so I doubt he'd just pick up and go on road trips with me, for the sake of it. It's not like and Vanessa or any of the other married guys with small families."

"Are you saying you want a family? And perhaps a family with your mystery blonde over there?"  
"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, don't get used to seeing him around after we go back to Boston, because his life is here and mine is there."  
"There are things called airplanes, Oliver. It's not like you'll never see each other again. This isn't Grease, and it's not the 1950s."

"It might make it easier if it were, cause at least in that movie Sandy shows up at the school and surprises Danny Zuko."  
"Maybe you should just give it a chance, maybe he'll surprise you."

"Or maybe I give it a chance and he stabs me in the heart like Grant did."  
"Grant was three years ago, and he was a grade A asshole."

"Yeah, well when I gave him a chance, it didn't turn out so well for me, now did it?"

"Is that what this is about? You're not over Grant?"

"Of course not! I haven't spoken to or seen Grant since the last time we broke up over six months ago."  
"I don't know why you don't just make a clean break, man. He's no good for you."  
"Well the last time I did. I told him to get lost and take his stupid guitar and hippie clothes and to get the fuck out of my life."  
"And yet here we are, once again talking about Grant the Douchebag Dawson."  
"My relationship with Luke has nothing to do with Grant."  
"So, we finally get a name, huh? I never said Luke had anything to do with Grant. Funny, how you associate the two, don't you think."  
"Quit trying to fucking psychoanalyze me with stupid magazines you read in the Dentist's office."  
"I'm not doing anything but listening to you and repeating back what you say. If you have an issue with that, that's all you, buddy."

"Just leave me alone, okay? You should just be happy that I'm finally getting regular sex. Luke's the reason I've been winning again, and I'd like to keep it that for as long as I possibly can, which means I need to stock up while I'm still here in Chicago."

"Spare me the details, Oliver, please."  
Cristian slapped Reid on the back and ran on to the field.

Reid sat down on the bench in the dugout and thought about Grant. Grant Dawson, his boyfriend in college and his on and off again boyfriend since then.

He had loved Grant more than he had ever loved anyone ever. Grant was an enigma. Reid never knew how to read him and he was intrigued by him.. He was a PhD student in philosophy and a bioengineering minor. He taught now at Stanford in California, and was only thirty three years of age.

Grant and Reid had met when Reid was playing chess outside by himself. Both attended Harvard for undergrad. Reid got a full ride scholarship to play baseball and Grant's family had money and enough clout to get him in. They started playing chess every day. Reid would always beat Grant, and Grant would beg for lessons.

They became close and two months after their first date, came their first kiss, followed by their first awkward hand job. It only escalated from there.

Grant was still in the closet and wasn't ready to come out, so their relationship was always kept on the down low. Reid would sneak in and out of Grant's room and Grant would always make excuses about how he was helping Reid with his physics homework, when really it was Reid doing the homework for him while he gave Reid a blowjob.

Things went on this way until they graduated with their bachelor degrees. Reid decided to enter the draft, and Grant decided it was time to go for that Master's degree. Grant decided to go to Yale and Reid was drafted to the Cleveland Indians. Six months after graduating, Grant sent Reid an email saying how much he missed him and loved him, but he needed to move on with someone who was closer to him.

Three days later Reid was sent a picture of Grant and some random guy from Yale making out publicly.

Reid was devastated in four years of dating Grant, he never had the courage to come out and six months at Yale and some yuppie later, Grant was as out and proud as could be.

Grant came crawling back not even a month later stating he didn't know what he was thinking, he fucking hated yuppies.

Reid took him back expecting things to be different now that Grant was out and proud, but instead Grant spent all his days and nights holed up playing his guitar and smoking his hookah.

And Grant never wanted to go visit Reid in Cleveland. Instead, Reid would have to fly out to him and he got tired of it. So Reid broke up with him.

This lasted on and off for years as Reid would be traded to different teams and Grant would randomly show up in his town and beg for another chance. Reid always gave it to him, because Grant was hot and good in bed and Reid always found himself drawn to him. Finally, he was traded to Boston when he was 29,and things seemed like they were right.

Grant was an adjunct professor of philosophy at Boston College, Reid was a pitcher for the Red Sox. They were both more mature, wiser, older and Reid accepted Grant's invitation to dinner. Reid and Grant shared many dinners over the next few months, until Grant asked Reid for another chance. Reid was wary of it, but eventually Grant's smooth words and deep philosophical reasons for them being together swayed Reid. They dated for two years, they even moved in together and Reid was ecstatic.

Then Reid came home one night and Grant was having sex with the random guy Grant had broken up with Reid for in college. Reid was devastated and Grant just shrugged his shoulders. He told Reid he should be used to him boy now and that placing labels on relationships is what ruins them. Reid was pretty sure Grant fucking another guy is what ruined the relationship. It did not end well, with the random guy having a black eye, and Reid being arrested.

Reid was released on bail later that night, arrived back at his apartment to find all of his stuff packed up and waiting.

Grant left a note saying he love Reid, but he had too much love to only share it with one person and if Reid really loved him, he wouldn't be trying to clip his wings.

Reid left without another word. When Grant showed up three weeks later begging for another chance, Reid told Grant to get the fuck out of his life and go share his love with other manwhores.

He didn't date after that, he didn't trust guys and he especially didn't trust himself. He felt like a loser for buying into Grant's shit for so long and every guy who could possibly be more than a one night stand made him terrified. What if that guy was another Grant? What if he ended up in another dead end relationship?

Reid would rather be single.

But, Luke was trying to change all that and as much as it terrified Reid, he did like Luke. Luke didn't play games, he gave it back as good as he got, and he was interesting and intelligent.

Reid wanted to give Luke a chance and he never wanted to do that with anyone. He looked up in the stands then and saw Luke watching him.

He smiled at him and waved his glove.

Luke smiled back and Reid went back to his practice.

Yeah, he could get used to seeing Luke at his games.

After the game, Luke and Reid went out for dinner again.

"I saw you checking me out again."

"What can I say? I was enjoying the view?"

"Really?"

" Yeah, the other pitcher you were warming up with is hot."

Reid choked on his beer,

"Right. He's overweight, ugly as sin, and married."

"Maybe I like them that way."

"Then what the hell are you doing with me?"

"I'm just using you as a way to get to him. Foolproof plan, really."

"I'm not sure how having sex is helping you get closer to Fred, but okay."

"I just want someone to compare to, so I can tell him how good he is."

"Low blow, Luke."

Luke just grinned at him.

"Anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Okay."

Reid was a little bit disappointed. He had hoped Luke would have something other to say than simply, "okay."

"I don't have a series in Chicago until July again."

"Well, we'll see each other at the All-Star game."

"That's if I get in."  
"The only way you don't is if you start losing every game you start in until then."

"Oh, well, I firmly believe I'll get in, so I'm not too worried."

"So glad to see you have a healthy sense of self-esteem."

Luke and Reid made their way back to Luke's apartment. As soon as they were in and Luke put his leftovers in the fridge, Reid pushed Luke against the refrigerator and kissed him.

This kiss was somehow different and he could not figure out why. Nothing had changed as far as he knew, but the way Reid was kissing him was different, like he was something to be cherished and definitely not like someone who just wanted to get laid.

Luke convinced himself he was imagining things, but when Reid worked him open with his fingers and tongue later and when Reid sank his mouth over his cock and sucked and licked, it felt different too. Luke was convinced he was hallucinating when Reid finally sank into him, and then cradled Luke as he moved inside him.

He was definitely reading more into this than was there. Reid was just dragging it out, because it the last time for at least two months before they saw each other again.

Luke secretly wanted to believe that Reid was doing it because he was developing feelings for Luke, but Luke wasn't stupid enough to believe that Reid wanted anything more than sex.

Luke lay on the bed as he heard Reid in the shower.

So this was it. They would go their separate ways until July, who knew if by that time Reid would even need Luke.

Reid came out of the bedroom with his street clothes on.

"I've got to get back to the hotel. We leave early tomorrow morning."

"Okay. See you later."

Luke felt bereft for some reason and like he wanted to cry.

Instead he got up and walked Reid to the door.

Reid turned back to him before he left and kissed him.

"I'll see you in July."

"Yeah. July."

Reid left the next morning, but not before he texted Luke,

Reid: You're sort of a prick. Cristian saw that email you sent me and thinks you're hilarious. He wants to meet you now.  
Luke: Is that a bad thing?  
Reid: You're going to gang up on me, I just know it.  
Luke: I think your best friend has great taste, if he's able to spot how awesome I am already.  
Reid: Now you're honing in on my territory  
Luke: Which one is that? The douche bag one or the delusions of grandeur one?  
Reid: Fuck you, Snyder  
Luke: You can't. You're back in Boston.  
Reid: Are you always this unfunny?  
Luke: You must have rubbed off on me, in more ways than one.  
Reid: Good God, I've created a monster.

Luke grinned and threw his iPhone on the pile of papers on his desk. Just then his boss, Barry walked in.

"So, Luke. How was your weekend?"  
"It was fine, why?"

"Want to explain why you were sitting in the friends and family section the entire series instead of the press box?"

"Oh, well Reid, gave me the tickets, because he liked the story I wrote for the paper."

"You're calling him Reid now? You're absolutely sure that's all it is?"

"Yeah, I'm fairly positive that's all it is. Mr. Oliver isn't exactly the most friendly guy, Barry."

"Just make sure to keep it professional. The last thing I need is to have to explain a scandal with our sports reporter and the star pitcher for the Boston Red Sox."

"Right, well, I need to get over to Soldier Field to check out spring practice."  
Luke grabbed his notebook and phone and headed out.

He had to be a lot more careful with his relationship, or whatever the hell it was, he was doing with Reid.


	5. 5th Inning

**5****th**** Inning:**

_It was now and we were both in the same place  
I didn't know how to say the words  
With my heart ticking  
Like a bomb in a birdcage  
I left before someone got hurt_

Cuz it was, what I wouldn't do  
I might, if I had you  
It was, what I wouldn't do  
When I had you, babe  
When I had you

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=042teGeQ2dY_

Four weeks passed. Reid was miserable. It was now the middle of June, and while he had tried to convince himself six weeks without sex was nothing, it was getting to point of being almost physically painful. He needed to get laid, and unfortunately, the person he was using for sex at the moment was a three hour plane ride away.

He jerked off every night to the memory of the fantastic sex he had experienced with Luke, but even his fantasies weren't cutting it anymore.

The final straw for him was when he got called into O'Dell's office and told that he would be moving another pitcher into the rotation and Reid would be getting less starts. He also knew it was his own fucking fault for not being able to focus in the games he was starting in, and his winning percentage started to go down.

After his second loss in four starts, he was just irritated.

It was four a.m. and he was studying educational YouTube videos about physics and velocity, trying to see if he could find a scientific way to improve his pitching when Luke signed on to Google chat,

_**Luke Snyder: **__ So, you're not doing so well, huh?_

_**Reid Oliver: **__ What gave it away? The fact that I'm losing or the fact that O'Dell called me into the office today to tell me they're adding a fifth pitcher into the lineup, so I don't sink them so low they can't make the playoffs?_

_Luke Snyder: Wow. That's harsh, but I'm sure it's just a slump. You'll pull out, right?_

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Depends, do you have someone I can have sex with in the next few days?_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ You can't make it two more weeks? You lasted a month already!_

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Yeah, well, I'm a guy and I'm horny and now I can't focus because I'm so pissy and horny._

_**Luke Snyder: **__ Well, I'd help you out, but I already got the third degree from my boss who wanted to know why I was sitting in the friends and family section while you were in Chicago last time. I love my job, and I'm not willing to risk that to fly to Boston just to fuck you._

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Yeah, well, Cristian still asks about you every day and if we're sexting and having cybersex over Skype. I don't even know what that is._

_**Luke Snyder: **__ Well that could be a solution._

_**Reid Oliver: **__ I'm not sure how sexting is going to help me._

_**Luke Snyder: **__ I meant the Skyping thing. It's a free download. And if you have a webcam we can video chat and do stuff together._

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Really? That's possible? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ Because I have a life and I can't just drop everything to have cybersex with you_

_**Reid Oliver: **__ So why are you telling me this now?_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ Because you're losing and if you continue to lose when we get to the game in two weeks you're going to be so angry and horny, we won't leave the room for the entire weekend._

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Is that a bad thing? I can think of worse ways to spend all-star week_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ It is if you have a job to keep, which I do._

_**Reid Oliver: **__ So, does that mean no sex at all when see each other?_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ No. That means we're going to have to be extremely careful when we're there so that no one catches us._

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Oh, will it be like two spies whose forbidden love could bring down a nation?_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ You've been watching the Bourne movies again, haven't you?_

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Maybe I have, is that so bad? Matt Damon is fucking hot and the movies have awesome car chases and explosions._

_**Luke Snyder: **__ You're such a guy_

_**Reid Oliver: **__ I'm glad you noticed. So this Skype thing, how does it work?_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ Go to __Skype.com__, sign up for an account, then download the program._

_When you're done let me know your sign in info and I'll add you._

_**Reid Oliver: **__ Then we'll have sex?_

_**Luke Snyder: **__ Well as much sex as we can have over video chat._

Twenty minutes later his Google Talk dinged again,

_**Reid Oliver: **__ So, my username is ReidOliver80, and I have my Skype up and waiting. If you can give me like five minutes so I can make myself a sandwich that would be great._

_**Luke Snyder: **__Really, Reid? You're going to bring a sandwich into this? That's weird and really kinky._

_**Reid Oliver: **__Shut up. I'm hungry._

_**Luke Snyder: **__Okay, I added you. I'm 88_

_**Reid Oliver: **__Really, you had to tell me that? Like I'd see that and think it was someone else._

Luke laughed and then realized he looked like shit. So while he knew Reid was busy getting food, he jumped in the shower. He pulled on the tightest t-shirt he could find and a pair of sweatpants that he didn't mind getting dirty.

Then he styled his hair and sat down in front of his computer. He checked himself out in his webcam software, then pushed the start video call button.

He didn't wait long for Reid to answer.

Reid looked fucking hot and Luke forgot to breathe for a moment until he realized it was awkward just staring at each other.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So, you look like shit."

"No, I don't. You stared at me for a good ten seconds then licked your lips when you first saw me."

"You weren't supposed to notice that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't mind. I know I'm hot."

"Wow, so modest too."

"Anyway, how exactly does this work?"

"Well, it's like phone sex, but with video."

"I like the sound of that."

"First, can you explain why you have one of the Bourne Movies on right now?"

"I was just getting into the mood."

"Wait, isn't the point of this to get you there?"

"What can I say, Matt Damon does it for me."

"So, if you have Matt Damon, you don't need me then, right?"

"I didn't say that."

"Whatever."

"Are you jealous, Luke? I guarantee that it's a stupid crush, there is no way Matty is going to leave his wife and family for me, even if I am fucking gorgeous and the best pitcher in baseball."

"I'm not jealous."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"I'm not fucking jealous, Reid. Can we please get this over? I have an early day tomorrow."

"Wow, so romantic."

"I wasn't aware this was supposed to be romantic."

"Oh, it's not. I was just being sarcastic."

Luke shifted his chair back then so that the lower half of his body was in the view of the camera.

"Let's get on with it shall we?"

"By all means, Luke, please do."

Luke pulled his sweatpants down and pulled out his hard, aching cock. He stripped his shirt off and heard Reid groan as he watched him intently.

Then he was sitting naked in the chair with his fist around his cock waiting instructions from Reid.

"What are you waiting for, Luke?"

"For you to tell me what to do. Tonight, I'm all yours."

"Fucking hell, Luke. That's so hot."

Reid quickly removed his clothes and moved to his bed.

Then he was in view of Luke again and Luke could tell Reid was just aching to come.

"Got yourself some blue balls there, huh?"

"You have no fucking idea, Luke."

"I think I do as I'm in the same position as you."

Reid just stared at him in surprise, but then quickly recovered.

So Luke wasn't having sex with anyone else either? Was this more than just a fuck buddy thing?

Reid was too hard and horny to dwell on it too much though, and he grabbed his own cock.

"I want you to come for me, Luke. I've been so fucking horny for the last four weeks just thinking about the next time I can slowly sink into you and have you pulse around my cock."

"I want to come so bad for you, Reid."

"So touch yourself for me. Slowly at first."

"Like this, Reid?"

Luke makes a light fists and fucks his cock into it. Luke felt like a wanton slut on display, and he loved it. The best part, Reid was breathing heavily already.

"You like me like this, Reid? Willing and ready to do anything you want me to?"

"Fuck yes."

"So what else should I do?"

"I keep imagining me on my knees with your cock in my mouth. Wet your fingers then stroke yourself and stop just before you come."

Luke lewdly stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for Reid's pleasure.

"Yeah, just like that baby."

Luke removed them with a pop and wrapped his now wet fingers around his cock.

He started stroking gently, then harder as he picked up speed.

"Fuck that feels good, Reid. I can just imagine your wet, hot mouth on me."

"Yeah? Does it feel good? Are you going to come while you think about me sucking you dry?"

"Mmhmm."

By this time Luke's hand was flying and he was getting so close.

He stilled his hand and looked at Reid whose eyes were blown wide with lust.

"What now?"

"Get on the bed, Luke. On all fours."

Luke moved the computer and then did as he was told. He looked over his shoulder at Reid who was watching him, all the while still stroking himself.

"I want you to imagine me behind you working you open with my fingers and tongues. I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers and stroke yourself with your free hand."

Luke worked himself open with his wet fingers and slowly sank onto one. He worked two more in and started fucking back against them.

"Now stroke yourself, Luke. I want to hear my name on your lips when you come. Fuck yourself on your fingers like it's my cock."

Luke gets up on his knees with his fingers still buried in his ass and fucks himself against them.

Then he uses his free hand and strokes himself. It's unbelievable. He's fucking himself harder and stroking faster as he bucks his hips into his fist.

"I'm gonna come, Reid."

"Yeah, come for me, Luke. Imagine it's me behind you thrusting into you as you ride out your orgasm."

Luke lets himself go and with a few more tugs on his cock he's coming hard across his hand.

"Reid, fuck.."

"Oh God, Luke, You're so hot. I'm gonna come."

Reid is nearly thrown off the bed when he finally groans Luke's name out and comes all over himself.

Luke collapses on the bed shaking from the powerful orgasm that has just ripped through him.

"You okay, Luke? You still breathing?"

Luke slowly turns to the computer and nods.

"How about you?"

"I'm pretty fucking awesome. That was amazing and we are doing that again every night until I see you again."

"See, I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to cybersex, because now I'm going to be exhausted every night."

"You're really complaining about having mutual orgasms with me on a nightly basis?"

Luke rolled his eyes.

"It's nearly 5 a.m. here, meaning 6 a.m. for you, I need to take a shower and go to bed. And you need to go to sleep and then go out there tomorrow and win."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Reid blew him a kiss, then muttered under his breath about how he turned the fucking thing off.

A few seconds later he seemed to figure it out and Luke was left alone in silence.

Luke lay on the bed for a few more minutes thinking about the strange relationship he was having with Reid. He was pretty sure they were friends now, but the whole sex buddy thing seemed different and he wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Reid. Who was he kidding? Of course it was him.

He'd gone and started to fall for the guy, even though Reid had said explicitly, no feelings, just sex. Luke groaned and forced himself to take a shower.

He should just tell Reid he can't do the no strings attached thing, but he doesn't want to quit the having sex and having the best orgasms of his life. He was pretty sure that in the end he'd be hurt, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Luke and Reid settled into a routine of Skyping the night before games and Reid would always sign off by blowing Luke a kiss, to which he'd always roll his eyes and call Reid a dork.

Then it was the weekend before Reid and Luke would see each other again since the middle of May.

Luke signed on to see that Reid had sent him an email.

_from_

_reidoliver80 _

_to_

_ 88 _

_date_

_Sun, Jul 10, 2011 at 1:12 PM_

_subject_

_All-Star Game_

_Hey, I'm not gonna be there until the night of the game, because a friend is in town and I need to see him. But, I definitely expect to see you before the game._

_-Reid_

Luke wondered how special this special friend was if Reid was willing to give up two days of sex with him and being fawned over by his fans and media. Luke felt the familiar pang of jealousy and forced himself to wipe it away. He knew going in that he and Reid were just using each other for sex and nothing more. He and Reid knew next to nothing about each other and it's what Reid wanted and Luke agreed to it. He couldn't go changing the game, just because he had foolishly started to fall for Reid.

The next morning he texted Reid before he left for the airport to head to Phoenix for the All-Star Game.

Luke: Got your email. You could've just texted me you know.  
Reid: Sorry. I knew you had an event today and didn't want to distract you.  
Luke: You're not a distraction, Reid.  
Reid: Really? I must not be doing a very good job then.  
Luke: Anyway, just text me with your room number and the time you plan on getting here. I have to be at the game early for press conferences.  
Reid: Will do.

Luke sighed as the conversation ended. He didn't know anything anymore. Reid was being considerate of him and his schedule and Luke felt sort of giddy that Reid remembered something he told him and actually thought of him before what he wanted. Then he felt stupid, or Reid was just using it as an excuse to not have to tell him that the reunion Reid had been talking about for over a month, actually wasn't all that important now that his "friend" was in town. Luke hated the pit that settled in his stomach at the thought of Reid with someone else.

There was no contact between them until the morning of the All-Star game.

Reid: Hey, I just got into town.  
Luke: You need me to come over?  
Reid: Nah. My friend ended up coming with me, so I'm going to hang out with him. Can we have dinner after the game though?  
Luke: Sure. I'll see you then.

Luke actually felt disappointed, he had been looking forward to the reunion, but he had bigger things to deal with, like his job.

He entered the stadium a few hours later and got ready for the long morning of interviews and press conferences. His first schedule was with the National League team and would interview the American League team after the lunch break. He knew he'd have to see Reid at some point, seeing as he was the starting pitcher for the American League.

Three hours later he was just finishing his lunch in one of the seats in the stadium when someone sat down beside him.

He turned and saw Reid smiling at him.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey."

"So, you're a hard man to track down."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, apparently my interview is the most desired one of the all-star game."

"Really now? I wasn't aware of this."

"According to ESPN, but I refused. I told them I only give interviews to one person."

"Yeah? And who might that be?"

"I don't know, a certain hot blonde guy who knows how I take my coffee and likes to wake me up by rimming me."

"Sounds like a stellar guy."

"He's not so bad."

"Not so bad? That's quite an opinion you have of me there."

"Anyway, O'Dell me to come find you and give you that interview."

"Right, so, where are doing this interview?"

"Well, I have a nice big suite about five minutes away."

"Your friend won't mind?"

Luke knew he sounded like a petulant brat but couldn't help himself.

Reid stared at him for a minute as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"No, he's at some university listening to a lecture."

"Oh, well as long as I wouldn't be intruding."

"What's wrong with you, Luke?"

Luke sighed and forced himself to pull it together.

"Nothing, Reid. It's just been a long day of listening to arrogant pricks talk about themselves."

"Well how would you feel coming back to my hotel and allowing me to show you another stuck up prick?"

Luke laughed out loud at Reid as shook his head.

"Come on. We have to be back in a little over an hour to do the team interviews."

Luke and Reid went back to Reid's apartment suite and barely made into the room before Reid as shoving him against the wall.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this? It was taking everything out of me to not just fuck you into the chair back there?"

Reid reached down and roughly palmed a half-hard Luke.

"Is this for me?"

Luke just groaned and thrust his groin into Reid's hand.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for foreplay right now, Luke, so I'm going to make it the way I like it. Rough and dirty."

Luke couldn't say much but agree. So apparently, this "friend" wasn't the kind Reid fucked, otherwise why would Luke be the one in Reid's room being fucked?

Reid had Luke pressed into the bed as he slowly entered him.

Reid stared down at Luke as he clenched around him.

He fucking missed this and that revelation alone caused him to nearly come right then and there.

Reid knew he was fucked. He was falling for Luke hardcore and Luke wanted sex and nothing more.

He wanted to cry at all the overwhelming feelings rushing through him. He wanted to tell Luke,  
"I don't want to do this fuck buddy stuff anymore. I want to be with you for real and I don't care if we live in separate cities, I just want you."

As he slowly fucked Luke he convinced himself that wasn't really a look of love he saw on Luke's face and that Luke wasn't caressing him as if he wanted him and only him inside him for the rest of his life. He certainly imagined the kiss that seemed to never end as he came into Luke for the first time since May.

So, he cleaned himself up and they went back to the stadium. He had a game to win later that night and Luke had a job to do.

It was probably better that way anyway, because Reid knew long distance relationships rarely work out and the idea of not having Luke in his life at all was more depressing than just having him as a friend/fuck buddy.


	6. 6th Inning

6th Inning:

_I'm tired of this empty house  
I need a drink to get me out  
A couple more 'til I forget your name_

I saw a boy that looked like you  
I didn't know quite what to do  
It took a power of will to break my stare  
I realized what I wanted wasn't there

Now you're gone, there's nothin' else I want  
Now that it's over, there's nothin' else I want  
What have I done? Looks like I was wrong  
Is everythin' really meant to change?  
I guess we're like water and a flame, water and a flame

_www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShO6KKaEoZQ_

_The scent of you still on your pillow  
Makes me think I'm holding you  
When the morning comes I wish you were there  
To wake me up the way you do  
So will you pick up the phone so I can hear you speak  
I'm still here all alone every night I fall asleep whoa_

_We both played a part with all the things we done wrong  
I'm not trying to ignore but a part of me is gone  
And I don't want to feel this way anymore  
I see you when I close my eyes  
And baby you're right next to me  
I feel you then I see the sun rise  
And wondering where you could be  
Cause everything is gone away  
And now I'm trying so hard to make it  
But I still think that saying goodbye was our big... mistake  
Our Big Mistake_

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSuyKvXkCEs_

Luke finished his interviews then got ready for the game. He was just getting his things around when he realized Reid hadn't asked him to sit in the friends and family section and was a bit surprised. It seemed strange considering he always sat there when Reid was pitching and he was in town for a game. He thought Reid was superstitious and the fact that he hadn't insisted Luke sit in the same seat this time, like he had every other time bothered him.

He decided he'd go down to the section anyway, because he figured Reid may have had too much on his mind and forgot.

He walked down the steps to the section he always sat in and discovered a very good looking, tall man sitting in the seat he normally occupied and then he saw Reid watching the man like he usually looked at Luke. Luke knew in that instant how stupid he had been. Reid's friend wasn't simply a friend, and Luke had been a placeholder for this guy. He simply nodded at Reid whose face blanched when he saw Luke. Luke turned around and brushed passed Vanessa who tried to stop him. He really couldn't handle this right now. He felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds. God, he so fucking stupid. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, and that just made him angry. He and Reid weren't even together, they weren't dating and he was pretty sure Reid didn't care at all for Luke outside of getting laid. He'd just chalk this up to another lesson learned. The fuck buddy system never works. Someone always get hurts.

He went to the press box and watched the game. The American League won, and Reid didn't give up any hits or runs in the time he was in the game. He was proud of Reid and at the end of the game he was packing his stuff up when a small blonde woman approached him.

"Hi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you Luke Snyder?"

"Yes, I am, do I know you?"

"No, but you probably know my husband, Seamus O'Dell. I'm Deborah O'Dell."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"Well, we were hoping to take you and Reid out for dinner tonight."

"Me and Reid? Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, we know."

"Know what?"

"That you and Reid have been sleeping together."

Luke felt the color drain from his face,

"How did you find out?"

"Relax, Luke, Seamus figured it out after Reid came into the clubhouse whistling and it was after seeing you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just very nervous about this because of my job."

"I understand and we would never do anything to exploit you and Reid, we just felt it necessary to celebrate the win tonight and you were both a major part of it."

"Well, I'm exhausted and I'd like to get an early start home tomorrow, but I can take a few hours to have dinner."

"Great! Here's the address of the restaurant, see you there!"

Luke realized he was in frame of mind to schmooze tonight with a general manager of baseball and his wife, but he had to for his job and knew if he had said no and his boss found out, he'd be in major trouble.

Just as he was getting in his car, he received a phone call from his boss.

"So, Luke, you want to explain the picture I had sent to me this afternoon?"

"Which picture is that?"

"The one that has you leaving Reid Oliver's hotel room this afternoon."

"He gave me another interview."

"Really? You expect me to believe that's all you got from him?"

"What do you want me to say, Barry?"

"I want you to tell me that you are not fucking Reid Oliver, the best pitcher in baseball and that you are not jeopardizing your career for a little sex."

"Why would it be so bad if I were fucking him?"

"Because your credibility would be shot to hell! No one would want to read anything you wrote about him ever again."

"So, couldn't I hypothetically not work on stories he was involved in, if I were sleeping with him?"

"If that were the case, then you'd have no position here at the paper, Luke. Reid Oliver makes good television and even better entertainment. You give up him and you have yourself a problem. So just don't tell me that you're having sex otherwise, I may have to take action and I don't want to."

Luke was shaking he was so angry. How dare Barry tell him who he could and could not date? Deep down he could see the validity in what he said, and he knew what his choice was then. There was no way in hell that Reid would choose him over his mystery "friend" and it wasn't worth risking his career for someone he knew didn't feel the same way he did.

He showed up at the restaurant to find Reid and the mystery man already there and talking to the O'Dells.

So that was wonderful, Luke was going to get sit through the most awkward dinner of his life all because of his stupid fucking job and his stupid fucking heart that told him Reid was someone he wanted to be with.

"Hi, Luke!"

Deb spotted him first and bounded over to him,

"Have you met Grant Peterson?"

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Deb introduced them and then excused herself to the restroom,

Grant who was probably the most handsome man he'd ever seen outside of Johnny Depp stepped forward and shook his hand firmly.

"Hi, Luke! Reid told me that you and he had become friends."

"Right, I'm Luke Snyder. It's nice to meet you, Grant. How do you and Reid know each other?"

"Oh, well Reid and I dated on and off for close to eight years now."

Luke felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs at the confirmation. On and off for eight years. Right, well that was the abrupt end to him and Reid, then.

"So what are you doing in Phoenix?"

"I'm here for an educational conference and when I found out Reid would be pitching I couldn't pass up a chance to spend time with him."

Reid stared lovingly at Grant and Luke felt like he was going to be sick.

"Well, I'm glad that worked out for you two then."

Seamus joined them not long afterwards and they were seated.

Deb noticed that there seemed to be awkward tension between Luke and Reid, and she tried her best to get them talking,

"So, Reid, how did you and Luke become friends?"

Reid stared at Luke then almost as if he didn't have an answer.

Luke felt about two inches tall. Reid probably didn't even consider Luke a friend.

Luke spoke up,

"Reid and I worked together on a sports layout for the Chicago Tribune and we just became good friends after that."

"Right, so you two are getting closer?"

Luke realized she was pushing for answers about Luke and Reid's non relationship and he finally had to speak up,

"Yeah, we're getting close to being good friends. But you should really be asking Reid and Grant about their epic romance that has lasted for eight years."

He knew he sounded bitter and didn't give a single fuck.

Not even when Reid stared at him in shock,

"Luke.."

"Anyway, I really have an early day tomorrow, so I think I'm going to have the waiter box my food for me and I'm going to take it back to my hotel. I'm so glad the American League was able to win and that you'll get home field advantage in the playoffs. Good to meet you Grant, Seamus, Mrs. O'Dell, Reid."

With that Luke was walking to the maître d station to get his food boxed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see a confused Reid looking at him.

"You want to explain what the hell that was back there?"

"What do you mean?"  
"The fact that you're talking about something you have no idea about?"

"Really, Reid? No idea? Tell me something, why didn't you ask me to sit in the friends and family section?"

Reid just stared at him as a look of guilt came over his face,

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Have a nice dinner, Reid."

Luke walked out of the restaurant and then Reid was right behind him,

"Luke, please just explain it to me."

"Explain what to you?"

"Why you're acting like this."

"I don't want to have to explain this to you, Reid. I just want you to leave me alone, okay?"

"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, Reid. You did not do anything wrong. I knew full well what was going on when I agreed to the weirdness that was our friendship, relationship, whatever. But I don't want to do this anymore."

"So that's it then? We're no longer friends?"

"Were we ever really friends, Reid?"

Reid felt like someone slapped him. Here was the guy he was beginning to fall in love with telling him they weren't friends and he wanted nothing to do with him any longer. It wasn't even about sex anymore, it was about being around Luke, talking to him, and getting to know him. He didn't want to lose that. Luke was the first guy that ever stuck around long enough to get to know the real Reid and now Luke was telling him that guy wasn't good enough.

"Fine, Luke. Leave and pretend like we're not friends and that everything that happened between us was nothing."

"See the thing is, Reid, I don't think it meant anything. Especially not when you had Grant on and off for eight years. One guy wasn't enough? You had to string me along and pretend to be my friend, only to show me that you don't really care at all about me?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I mean, you couldn't have just stabbed me in May when we first met? That would've been cleaner and less painful."

"You think I purposely invited Grant here to screw you over?"

"I don't even care, Reid. Do whatever you want with Grant, or don't. I'm done."

"No, Luke. You have to let me explain what's going on."

"No, I don't."

With that, Luke turned around and left the restaurant. The last thing he needed was a pity explanation about how much Reid like Luke, but Grant was the one.

Luke went to his rental car and sat in it and cried.

Then he pulled himself together and went back to the hotel.

In the morning he'd go home and forget that the past few months ever happened.

Reid stood in the parking lot watching Luke drive away. He was in shock. He didn't know what had happened. Things had been fine, or so he thought. They'd had sex and then went to a game, so what the fuck happened between the game and the restaurant?

He walked back in and sat back down. The O'Dells sensed his deep sense of confusion and sadness.

Deb sat down next to him,

"Reid, I'm not sure what happened out there, but I know that you two care about each other and you'll work it out."

Reid just stared down at his plate. He had no more appetite.

The O'Dells excused themselves then and wished Reid and Grant a good evening.

Grant finally spoke up,

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"What?"

Reid's head swung up at that.

"You love Luke."

"No, I don't. Why would say something like that?"

"Maybe because you're moping into your dessert."

"I.. fuck."

"Yeah."

"How did you know?"

"How did you not?"

"And you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because you called me up and asked to talk to me. I assumed it meant you wanted to get back together."

"No. Definitely not. Listen to me, Reid. I love you and I always will, but we are terrible together. I can't stay faithful and you get pissed at me. You can't go a day without doing something to damage the environment or making me feel stupid and I get pissed at you. It's not a good combination."

"So then why did you ask to see me?"

"I'm getting married."

"Really? _You_?

"Yes, me. I know that it's a surprise given my track record, but I think it shouldn't surprise you who I'm marrying."

"Mystery Yale guy?"

"His name is Elijah, and yes."

"And you're sure that's what you want?"

"Absolutely. I also know Elijah is open to the idea of an open marriage, and is a vegan, and likes to play the bongos."

"So you basically found the yuppie version of yourself?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"So, what are you going to do about your own man?"

"He's not my man."

"But you wish he were, right?"  
"Yeah, but he and I started out as fuck buddies and that's all he wants."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am, it's quite clear from the conversation we had outside before he left."

"Maybe he'll surprise you."

"I doubt it. I was stupid to think the fuck buddy system would work."

"I can't say that I blame you for that."

"Yeah, well, thanks for my self-esteem and relationship issues."

"Thanks for my self-confidence and intelligence issues."

"We really were terrible for each other, weren't we?"

"And I wouldn't change a single day of it."

"Me either."

Reid and Grant talked about wedding plans and they said goodbye a few hours later.

Reid grabbed a taxi and went back to the hotel.

He needed to talk to Luke, he just needed to make him understand that he did want Luke as a friend, even if that meant they stopped having sex.

So he texted him and waited.

Reid: Can we please talk, Luke? I need to explain about Grant.

Reid fell asleep still clinging his IPhone in his hand.

The next day he woke up with one new message. With trembling hands, he opened the message to find:

Luke: You need to leave me alone, Reid. I don't have anything to say to you and I Sure as hell don't want to hear anything from you.

Reid knew Luke was being serious and he was devastated. The first two weeks without contact was the worst. Reid missed Luke and the emails and the late night chats about stupid shit. He fucking hated anyone who was happy and he went into a downward spiral. But he was determined he was going to be the best fucking pitcher ever, so he spent all his time practicing, then going home and drinking himself into a stupor. Reid told himself it was fine, he didn't need Luke anyway and it was only sex. He was lying. Cristian and Vanessa tried to pull him out of his funk by introducing him to cute guys, but he didn't want any of them. He just wanted Luke.

Luke was no better, even though he was an alcoholic and had gone through the twelve step program, he always wanted to drink. He spent the first two weeks curled up in bed smelling the pillow that Reid used to sleep on. He missed Reid and he hated that he did. He'd replay a voicemail he had saved from Reid over and over every day for weeks just so he could hear his voice again. And even when he tried to convince himself he was better off without Reid, all he wanted to do was be with him.

Reid and Luke sent each other emails that went unopened by the other.


	7. 7th Inning

7th Inning:

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt8jifKlbTc_

Then it was time for Chicago's series in Boston and Luke went to the games.

He sat in the press box and did his job. Even when Reid gave up five runs in the first inning and was taken out he just wrote about the game. He felt numb and as if he was going through the motions.

Then he was at the press conference and sat there as everyone asked the Red Sox team questions after they lost. He stayed in his seat, but he caught Reid's eye three times. Each one was worse than the previous one.

It was finally over and escaped back to his hotel.

Then someone was knocking on his door.

Luke opened it thinking it was his food, instead Reid barged in.

He smelled like whiskey and stale beer.

"Reid, what the fuck? How did you find my room?"

"I told them you were my brother and I had short term memory loss, so they gave me the room number."

"What do you want?"

"You want to know what I want?" Reid was slurring his words.

"I'll tell you then. I want you to quit fucking acting like a baby, and tell me why you have ignored me for three weeks. I want to fuck you so much I feel like I'm going to die if I don't, and I want you to be my friend again, because I miss you."

Then Reid was kissing Luke sloppily and Luke snapped. He roughly pushed Reid against the wall and kissed him back.

"So this is what you want?"

"Fuck yes."

"You want me to have my way with you and then leave you?"

"Oh yeah."

Luke was angry and he was horny, but mostly he was just sad. He didn't want to have sex like this. He wanted to make love to Reid, but he did what Reid asked. It was rough, dirty, hot, and it was satisfying.

Reid lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Luke began to get up, but Reid stopped him.

"Can I please just stay here for the night, Luke?"

"What about Grant?"

"What about him?"

"I just thought you two were back together."

"Grant is getting married to someone else."

"Oh."

Luke understood then. Reid was feeling about Grant what Luke was feeling about him. He just wanted to be held and told it was going to be fine. Reid needed Luke. Luke wanted to push him out of bed and tell him to go find comfort somewhere else, but Reid looked so broken he just held him.

"And you're upset?"

"I'm sad."

"Because you love him?"

"Yeah, I love him more than I love baseball. He just doesn't see it and I don't think he ever will."

"I'm sure he will, Reid."

Reid fell asleep with his nosed pressed into Luke's neck and his arms wrapped around him. Luke could see dried tears on Reid's face.

Luke kissed Reid lightly on the lips and fell asleep himself.

That weekend Luke tried to help Reid get over Grant, and the only way he could think of was with sex and food.

Then the weekend was over and Luke was getting ready to head home. Reid and Luke had been in bed that morning when Reid got a phone call from Grant. Reid told Luke he needed to go to Grant, because he had just broke up with his boyfriend. Luke told him to do whatever he wanted he didn't have to explain anything to Luke.

Reid was confused by Luke's sudden vitriolic reaction.

"I'll be back before you leave though."

"Whatever."

Reid went to Grant's hotel room and talked him through the latest argument. It was over the guest list and Reid helped Grant realize he was overreacting. Grant called Elijah back and told him he loved him. Reid left happy knowing he had helped Grant.

He arrived back at Luke's hotel room just as he was leaving,

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
"No, I just needed to get going."

"I guess I should thank you for this weekend."

"Just be happy, Reid. That's all the thanks I need from you. That's what I want for you. To find happiness with whoever it is."

"Why do I feel like this is a permanent goodbye?"

"I just need to be away from you for a while, Reid."

"Why is that?"

"If you don't get it by now, I don't think you ever will."

"Why won't you ever just fucking talk to me, Luke?"

"Reid, I don't want to pretend anymore, okay?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Just let me go, okay?"

Reid was so confused and sad. Yet again, Luke was pushing him away and basically telling him his admission of love for him meant nothing.

Reid left then. He tried to wrap his head around why Luke was pushing him away, but he couldn't figure it out.

Luke leaned against the door and let the tears stream down his face.

He needed to take a break. He called his boss and told him he was going on vacation.

Luke went home for the first time in nearly a year.

As he walked into his parent's house, he saw Ethan and Natalie playing a board game.

"Hey kiddos."

"Luke!"

Natalie ran and gave him a giant hug. Ethan was close behind. Luke had missed them a great deal.

"So, how are you guys?"

"Good. I just got back from academic camp and Ethan just got back from the fishing trip with dad and Jack."

"Sounds like your summer has been busy."

"Yep. So what are you doing here Luke?"

"What? I can't come visit my family?"

"Sure you can, but you rarely do, so something has to be going on."

"You are far too smart for your own good. I just came home to be around you guys."

"It's about a guy, isn't it?"

Luke spun around to see Faith leaning in the door.

"How did you know?"

"Because the only other time I've seen you like that is when you and Noah broke up."

"Well, this time it wasn't anything like that. I was starting to fall for a guy and it turns out he didn't feel the same way."

"Doesn't mean your feelings don't mean anything."

"Yeah, well, it was sort of stupid to fall for him considering I knew going in he didn't want a relationship."

Faith just walked over to Luke and hugged him,

"It doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

"Thanks."

Luke excused himself and made his way to his old room.

He threw his bag on his chair and then curled up in his bed and cried himself to sleep.

That evening he woke up to find himself covered with a blanket and his mother bringing him some hot dinner.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours I think. When I got back to the house Ethan kept talking about you and I thought he was just making things up. Then I realized you were upstairs. So I came up and found you sleeping."

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted."

"I wonder why. How much water do you think you've lost crying?"

"How did you know that I've been crying?"

"You used the entire box of tissues and Faith told us you were upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think I can."

"You know you can tell us anything."

"I just need some time to deal with it on my own."

"Okay, but you do need to eat."

Lily handed him the tray with the food, kissed him on the cheek and walked downstairs.

Holden was watching Jeopardy with Natalie and Ethan when she came down.

He got up and followed her to the porch.

"Did he tell you why he's home?"

"No, but Faith was definitely right. There is something going on with our son and he doesn't want our help."

"He's a grown man, Lily. Sometimes there are things you don't want to share with people."

"I just wish he weren't so stubborn like Damian."

"I'm sure that Luke will talk to us when he's ready, until then all we can do is be patient and just give him space."

"I know you're right, but I'm his mother and he's hurting and I hate that I can't do anything to help him."  
They went back in the house and a few hours later Luke joined them downstairs for some television. They didn't say much to him but Holden knew that whatever Luke was going through was something he had to deal with in his own way.

The next morning Holden was at the farm working with the horses when he heard a car pull up.

Luke got out and went inside. Holden hoped Luke could talk to his grandmother and start to feel better.

It wasn't long before Luke was outside chopping wood.

Holden finished up with the horses, and then joined Luke.

"You feel any better today?"

"Not really, but hitting things seems to help."

"Is there anything you need from us?"

"There isn't anything you can do for me, unless you can give me a heart that isn't broken."

"Sorry, buddy, that's something we all have to go through in our lives at some point."

"Right, well I wish just once I could get it right and wouldn't end up heartbroken with only myself to blame."

"Is it Noah again?"

Luke looked at Holden in surprise,

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Noah comes around sometimes. I know he misses you and I thought maybe you two had something going on again."

"No. Noah and I have not seen each other since I left for Chicago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I loved him but we were not right for each other. I left because there was no way either of us could move on if we were always around each other."

"So you figured since it worked then, that it would work this time too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're running away from this guy, right?"

"I'm not the one who ran away. He is in love with another guy and I'm sorry if I don't want to stick around for the grand reunion I know is coming for him and that guy."

"So you're saying you gave up without a fight."

"There was no fight. I don't stand a chance against the love of his life."

"How do you know that? Wasn't there a time you thought Noah was the love of your life? And now?"

"Except Reid is with him now and I'm not with Noah. It didn't work out for us, but Reid got his guy and I'm sad, but I'll get over it eventually."

Holden just looked at Luke.

"Are you in love with Reid Oliver, as in the pitcher for the Boston Red Sox?"

Luke dropped his head in his hands,

"Yep, and that's what makes it worse. I can't be in love with him. I'd lose my job."

"So you came back to Oakdale to do what exactly?"

"I don't know. I was hoping putting distance between myself and Reid and my job would make things easier. Instead, I'm a mess and nothing is helping me."

"Well didn't you just say you have no chance of being with Reid?"

"Yeah."

"So, I think your choice is pretty clear. You have a job, which you love, and you have people who love and support you here and in Chicago. I guarantee that your heartbreak will eventually fade and you will find someone else."

"I don't want to find anyone else."

"I know, Luke, but you can't sit around moping here forever. You have to get on with your life."

Luke finished chopping the wood and stacked it.

"I know you're right. It's just that it's going to take me some time to get over."

"Take as much time as you need. You know your mother and I love having you here, as does your entire family and all your friends."

"Thanks, Dad."

Luke went home, took a shower and crawled back into bed. He wore the Harvard t-shirt Reid had left in his apartment. It smelled like him and for a few seconds Luke could pretend he was wrapped in Reid's arms.

Then he fell asleep and dreamed about Reid walking toward him. Luke kept trying to grab him, but Reid kept fading until Reid was gone and Luke was left alone in a giant field. He looked around and all he saw was the mocking faces of those he knew pointing out that he was a failure at love. He fell to his knees and sobbed as he saw Reid and Grant getting married. He was too late.

Luke woke with a start. That dream had shaken him. As he rubbed a hand through his hair his door slammed open.

In walked his best friend and newest Oakdale district attorney, Casey Hughes.

"Dude, you look like shit."

"Nice to see you too, Case."

"Seriously though. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I got a phone call from your mother that you've been here for three days, and have spent the majority of it holed up in your room crying your eyes out."

"So?"

"So, you didn't think to call me?"

"Casey, I love you, but you do not want to help me with this. Trust me."

"Why wouldn't I want to help my best friend get over his latest heartbreak? I could've brought ice cream and we could've spent hours bashing your ex."

"He's not my ex."

"What?"

"We never dated. I let myself fall in love with someone who wasn't emotionally available. So really, it's my own damn fault."

"You need to back up and start from the beginning."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want me to understand and commiserate with you, then yes."

"Fine."

Luke looked out the bedroom window and thought back to that May morning.

"I was on assignment in Boston to catch Chicago's first road trip of the season. While I was there Barry called me and asked me to attempt to get an interview with Reid Oliver. I said, I would try. I used all my connections, even the Grimaldi ones to get in to see the General Manager, Seamus O'Dell. However, I nearly blew it when I ran into Reid Oliver outside the clubhouse and we got into an argument. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, Reid and I were working on an interview with the paper. We became acquaintances and one day Reid showed up at my door with breakfast and we had sex."

"That's all it takes to get you into bed? A little food?"

"No, Casey. It was just I hadn't had sex in like a year. Not since Noah, and he was there and he was hot. He was basically offering me string free, guilt free sex, and I actually found myself not hating him."

"Oh boy. I can tell where this is going."

"So, we had sex. It was amazing. He won his game. We continued to have sex. Then one night he spent the night and I helped him stay in Boston, and we didn't stop talking or seeing each other."

"Yeah, but how did that work with you being in separate states?"

"Skype."

"You guys cybered over Skype?"

"Yeah. It kept us both somewhat satisfied, and then we saw each other in July at the All-Star game and when he came through for me on an interview to help me out with my boss, I found myself in love with him. I think I had been falling for a while and didn't want to admit it. But, I was too late or maybe I never stood a chance, because his on and off boyfriend for years came to town. I left and tried to end it, but then Reid showed up for another series between Chicago and Boston, and told me loved Grant and that he was getting to married someone else. I let him use me for comfort sex. It hurt though and I couldn't handle it anymore. So I told Reid to leave me alone and to be happy with Grant. He got upset that I pushed him away but he left and now I'm here, alone and miserable."

"Okay, so what I'm getting is that you decided a fuck buddy, no strings attached relationship would actually work, although it's been proven time and time again that it doesn't, no matter who it's with? Then he shows up with a guy and you get pissy and push Reid away, only to have sex with him again, then get mad again and push him away? So in all that time did you ever just tell him what you were feeling or that you couldn't do the sex thing anymore?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I couldn't imagine my life without him in it, okay? It's not about sex. I like him, I actually want to talk to him and share texts and emails. I just didn't want that to end."

"But it ended anyway, because you were too stubborn to just tell him that."

"Why would I tell him that? He didn't want a relationship. He wanted sex, which is what he got."

"I gotta ask you something though. How many times did you two have sex?"

"In real life or via Skype?"

"Both."

"We had sex in real life close to twelve times, and over Skype every night from the end of May to the second week in July."

"Okay, and how often did you two email, text, talk on the phone?"

"Every day from the end of May to the day I walked away in August."

"So, if you were doing this long distance thing since May, how can you say you were not in a relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you didn't define what you had, doesn't mean it didn't exist. You guys were in a relationship and neither one of you was willing to man up and just say what was on your mind or in your heart."

"It's not that simple."

"The fuck it's not, Luke. You are whining and crying over something you could have easily avoided if you had just told Reid how you felt."

"But, that's not fair."

"Luke, life isn't fair and you are both dumbasses for letting your pride getting in the way of what you feel. You need to talk to Reid and tell him how you feel, if then he still goes on and on about Grant, then you have your answer, but you haven't even given him a chance to make that decision."

Luke held his head in his hands,

"What if he decides I'm not worth the time?"

"Then you'll move on and you'll find someone else who will and you'll have awesome sex and you'll be happy."

"I don't think I can be without Reid."

"So tell him that."

"I can't."

Casey sighed and dropped his head back against the wall.

"When are you ever going to just trust your heart? Reid is not Noah, Luke."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Reid didn't marry a girl and treat you like crap, or turn you in the dean of your college for stuffing ballots, he didn't blame you when he caused his own accident by being stupid, and he didn't guilt trip you into staying with him until his eye sight was fixed."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Sometimes I wonder, Luke. I know that your relationship with Noah wasn't all bad, and that you loved each other, but it sure as hell wasn't good all the time and sometimes downright terrible. It's okay for you to be skittish about relationships, but blaming Reid for things Noah did is not fair to either of you."

"I'm so fucked up."

"No, you're human, which you are allowed to be, but I wish you'd just listen to other people once in a while, Luke. We love you and we want to see you happy, and if that's with Reid, then go for it and quit hiding behind your fear and excuses not to lay your heart on the line."

Luke closed his eyes and sighed,

"I think I need to talk to Noah."

"Do what you have to. Just quit hiding and making excuses for you broken heart on other people and do something about it."

With that Casey made plans to have dinner with him later that week and left.

Luke knew Casey was right. He was still dealing with issues from Noah and it wasn't fair to Reid to blame him for things that he had nothing to do with.

Luke texted Noah then,

Luke: We need to talk.  
Noah: Why?  
Luke: Because we haven't seen each other or spoken in a while, and we need to talk.  
Noah: Whose fault is that, Luke? You've blown me off for months.  
Luke: I don't have time to get into it right now, Noah. Please just meet me.  
Noah: Fine. I get off work at Javas at 2:30. Meet me there.


	8. 7th Inning Stretch

**7th Inning Stretch:**

_What would the point be if we let this thing drag out  
Failing to accept these impressions passed around  
Oh, you and I it's been a wild ride  
And I wouldn't change it all but I'm gonna let you go_

_Cause we had a good time then it was sorrow  
I call it stealing you call it borrow  
So I want my heart back if you're not gonna keep it  
If you've got no uses then I'm gonna need it  
And someone else is gonna need it too_

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwLWRxk8ZbQ_

Reid had just lost another game and was sitting alone in the dark in his apartment. He was tired and sad and getting ready to drink another twelve pack. His laptop dinged at him.

He recognized the familiar sound of getting an email and for a split second got his hopes up that Luke was trying to get in contact with him.

_from _

_to_

_ 80 _

_date_

_Tue, Sep 6, 2011 at 2:45 AM_

_subject_

_Luke Snyder_

_I know that you have no idea who I am, but I got your email from Luke's laptop. Normally, I would never do anything like this, but this calls for extreme exception.  
I know that you and Luke had a relationship, and before you try to deny it, I know all about the text, emails, chat sessions, and Skype encounters. I know you care about Luke and I know he cares about you. I also know that if you are as confused and upset as Luke, then you owe it to both of you to sit down with him and talk. He's in Oakdale, Illinois for vacation and so I'm urging you to make a trip and confront him. He has things to say to you that he won't because he thinks you don't care about him at all. Please prove him wrong._

Casey Hughes

Reid stared in shock at the email. He wasn't sure if this was real or a trick, but he already knew he would be going to Illinois to see Luke, even if it meant he'd get his heart shattered in a million pieces. Especially if Luke's friend said he needed to.

_from_

_reidoliver80 _

_to_

_Casey Hughes  
_

_date_

_Tue, Sep 6, 2011 at 2:54 AM_

_subject_

_Re: Luke Snyder_

_Of course I care about Luke and I never said I didn't. I don't know what's going on with Luke either, but if you think going to his hometown to convince him that I do care about him will work, then I guess I'll be there later today. _

_-Reid Oliver_

_World's Greatest Pitcher_

_Boston Red Sox_

_MLB_

Reid tried to sleep but he couldn't. So he got up and purchased a ticket for later that day. By 1:30 p.m. he was arriving in Oakdale, Illinois. He was met by Casey Hughes assistant, Parker Snyder.

"Mr. Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I'm here to take you to Luke's house."

"Oh, great."

He asked Parker to drop him off at the hotel first and where he could get a nice hot cup of coffee.

Parker took him to the Lakeview to check in, and then he was being ushered into Java's.

Reid ordered his favorite caramel concoction and waited for it.

That's when he saw them out of the corner of his eye.

Luke was sitting at a table with another man. A good looking, tall man dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans. They were holding hands and laughing.

Reid felt his heart drop to his stomach.

That's when Luke looked up and caught his eye.

He quickly pulled his hand from the other man's, but the damage had already been done.

Reid felt like he had been just run over by a truck.

He left his coffee and walked out.

He made it up the street only a few feet before Luke was behind him.

"Reid, what are you doing here?"

Reid was getting angry. He whipped around and wrenched his shoulder from Luke's touch,

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. You're in Oakdale."

"Well, I came here to find out what was going on with you and why you were pushing me away. I have my answer now."

"Reid, it's not what it looked like."

"Right, that line isn't clichéd at all."

"Reid, Noah is just a friend."

"Noah, as in the ex, Noah? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel like an idiot. I came from Boston just to walk into the reunion scene of Luke and Noah. Your friend Casey is a real gem."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know, Luke. I can only assume it was your idea to email me, telling me I needed to come because you needed to talk to me, only to find you being reunited with the love of your life. What the hell did I ever do to you to deserve that, Luke?"

"Reid, I had no idea Casey emailed you. I didn't ask him to do that."

"I don't care, Luke."

Reid started walking away.

"What are you doing, Reid?"

"I'm walking away. You should recognize the gesture."

"Reid, wait, please."

"Why, Luke? So you can keep stringing me along? First you want to be my friend, then you don't, and now you want to get back at me for something I'm still confused about. I have no idea what's going on with you and I'm tired of always feeling like crap about myself when I'm around you."

"Reid, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I know I've been all over the place lately, and I'm sorry that I took it on you, but I do miss you and I do want to be your friend."

Reid felt a little hope at that and then Noah came outside.

"Luke everything okay?"

"Yeah, Noah. I just need to finish this conversation."

Noah stared at Reid for a few seconds and then spoke to Luke again,

"Okay, but remember you called me and told me you needed to discuss our future."

Reid laughed bitterly, he was so fucking stupid. He should have known this was exactly what it looked like.

Luke had been using him for sex while he was broken up with his boyfriend and now they were getting back together.

Luke turned back to Reid then,

"Reid, please don't leave. We need to talk."

"Spare me, Luke. I know what you're going to say. And I don't want to hear the 'I like you as a friend speech.' We were using each other for sex and that was all it ever was. So unless you want to have sex now so that I can start winning again, I don't want to hear it."

Reid saw the look of hurt pass over Luke's face.

"What, Luke? You really thought we would have a relationship?"

"No, but…"

"Luke I need to get back to Boston. I'm glad to see you don't need me. It makes the clean break thing a lot easier."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, let me put this clearer. Are we done having sex?"

"Yes."

"Then we're done. That was the only use I had for you."

"Fuck you, Reid."

"Ehh, been there, done that. Bored with it now."

"I cannot believe you. Why are you being so mean?"  
"Luke, I'm just telling you the truth, okay? I think it's time we both moved on. You clearly have no need for me and whatever it was we had has run its natural course. Go talk to Noah, Luke."

With that Reid was walking away.

Reid went back to the hotel grabbed his bags and was on the 7:20 p.m. flight back to Boston.

Luke had gone back into Javas and sat down at the table with Noah.

He felt numb and dead inside.

"What's wrong Luke?"

"He just left."

"Who was that?"

"It doesn't matter. He's no one."

"Tell me, Luke. Why did you ask to meet me today?"

"Well it doesn't matter now."  
"That's what I thought. You were going to tell me that you were in love with him and that we would never get back together."

"Maybe."

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me that before now?"

"Because I didn't know what was happening."

"I wish I could tell you I was happy for you, but we both know I'd be lying. I don't want you to move on, Luke. I'm in love with you and I think I always will be."

"Noah…"

"Let me finish, Luke. But, I know that you don't feel that way about me anymore and I wish you looked at me the way you looked at him, even when he was breaking up with you. You love him and I don't stand a chance."

"I'm sorry, Noah."  
"Me too."

"So where do we go from here?"

"We don't go anywhere. I can't be around you, Luke. Especially not like this. Maybe someday we can be friends again, but for now please stay away from me."

Luke just nodded and kissed Noah goodbye.

Then he was headed back to his parents.

He headed back to work a week later, and things got busy with the start of football season and the start of playoff season for baseball.

Luke found himself slowly but surely getting over the ache that remained in the pit of his stomach that was left by the void of Reid Oliver. Even when a new interview came out with Reid Oliver and someone else, Luke refused to allow it to affect him. He knew Reid probably did it purposely to hurt him.

Reid went back to Boston and threw himself into his pitching. He slowly started being able to focus when he was pitching without thinking of Luke and instinctively looking over at the friend and family section. Vanessa and Cristian often took him out for dinner and tried to get his mind off the ache he felt left by Luke.

One night Vanessa introduced him to a cute sports reporter from Memphis. Vanessa thought they should go out for dinner and Reid was lonely, so he said yes. He gave him an interview and took him back to his apartment, but all he could think of was Luke and how this wasn't Luke and that's who he really wanted. He sent the sports reporter away and spent the night sitting in the dark rehashing everything that had happened between he and Luke.

Then he was being called into the front office by the owners and the General Manager,

"Reid, you know that we value you and what you've done for our team, but you have to step it up. We are only a few games away from making the playoffs and I know that you have had some issues lately, but can you please go out there and win tonight?"

"I'll do my best."

"Do better than your best. Boston is counting on you."

Reid walked out on the field and imagined Luke sitting in the stands watching him and cheering for him. He gave up no hits through six innings before he was pulled to rest his arm.

Then it was the last series between Boston and Chicago in Chicago. Reid had just lost a game, making them one game short of the playoffs. He needed desperately to get Boston to the playoffs.

He was wasted, horny, and upset.

So he did the one thing he could think of. He contacted Luke.

Reid: It's all your fault.  
Luke: Why are you texting me, Reid?  
Reid: Because I'm fucking pissed off and horny as hell and it's all your fault.  
Luke: How is that my fault?  
Reid: Because you're a jerk. Can you please help me? I need to win tomorrow.  
Luke: Fuck you, Reid. I'm so over this dysfunctional things we have going on. Find someone else to fulfill your sexual urges.

Reid was drunk and pissed off. So he started a Google chat with Luke.

_3:36 AM __**Reid**__: I hate you._

_**Luke:**__ Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual._

_3:37 AM __**Reid**__: Thanks for basically ruining my life and trying to destroy my career._

_3:38 AM __**Luke**__: I have no idea what you're talking about, Reid. I did no such thing. How is it my fault that you can't concentrate while pitching? I can't help it that you suck so much you can only win if you have sex. Maybe you should just be a better pitcher like Justin Verlander._

_3:39 AM __**Reid**__: Wow, Luke. Low blow, but way to show just how much of a bastard you are. I'm so glad I got rid of you when I had the chance._

_**Luke:**__ Go to bed, Reid. You're drunk and your comebacks get worse the more you drink._

_3:40 AM __**Reid**__: You are not my mother, quit trying to tell me what to do._

_3:41 AM __**Luke: **__Okay, Reid. Whatever you say. I'm going to bed. Good luck with the playoffs. I do hope you get to them, but I'm not going to sleep with you just so you can._

_You can go fuck yourself._

Reid was so angry he imagined holding Luke down and fucking him through the mattress of his king sized bed in his apartment. He jerked off to the fantasy and came hard. He hated Luke and he hated that he loved him so much and Luke wanted nothing to do with him.


	9. 8th Inning

**8****th**** Inning:**

_I dont know what am i doing here  
There's a shadow in my place  
Maybe now everything will be so clear  
you shed light into this empty space  
and all i am all i have  
doesn't even matter now  
i can't understand i feel this way  
but I do, I do_

I just wanna love you when the goings tough  
I just wanna hold you when you're not enough  
I just wanna give you everything I got  
I do, I do

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8mtkBH2t4M_

_If you don't want me to leave  
Then don't push me away  
Rather blow out the lights  
You can watch it all fade  
But I'm going nowhere_

I'm gonna stay  
When you just wanna fight  
When you're closing your eyes  
Cause you don't wanna love me

I'm gonna stay  
You can't push me too far  
There's no space in my heart  
Where I don't wanna love you

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9IjLDEtGHM_

The next morning Reid woke up and went to the clubhouse. He practiced, then went to get a massage before the game. He got a text from Vanessa minutes before he was due to go out for warm up.

Vanessa: Please don't hate me.  
Reid: Why would I hate you? What did you do, V?  
Vanessa: You'll see

Reid was nervous going out because he knew Vanessa had done something and that he would probably not only not like, but be upset about it.

Then he saw what she was referring to. Luke Snyder was sitting in the friends and family box.

And he was talking excitedly to Vanessa about something.

Reid was pissed. So, Luke thought it was cool to basically make Reid out to be the bad guy in their relationship, or whatever the fuck it was that they were doing, and now he's going so far as to try and distract him in the biggest game of his life?  
Fuck him.

Reid won anyway, but only because he was so focused on his anger at Luke and trying to prove him wrong. He was a great pitcher, damn it, and he didn't need to have sex with Luke to win.

He made it through six innings with no hits before Seamus pulled him. Reid wanted to stay in, but he knew he needed to rest his arm for the World Series.

The rest of the game was a shutout and they beat the White Sox five to nothing.

Reid was relieved he had just sent the Red Sox to the playoffs and he could breathe easy for a bit, until he realized that making it to the playoffs meant Luke would be in town covering the World Series, for a span over a week and a half. Reid groaned and threw his things into his bag as he left the clubhouse. Things could never just be simple when it came to his life. Then he was being accosted by Vanessa and Seamus's wife saying they were going out to celebrate the win and he was going.

He went because Vanessa told him if he didn't he could kiss the annual cheesecake she made him for Christmas goodbye, and he really fucking loved that cheesecake. Of course, he'd never let anyone know he went because he was lonely and didn't want to spend another night alone in his apartment.

He walked into the restaurant to see Seamus and his wife, Cristian and Vanessa, a few of the outfielders and their wives, and Luke Snyder standing in the corner talking to the shortstop, Mike Marin.

Reid was half tempted to just go home, but he wasn't going to give Luke the satisfaction of knowing what he did to him. Luke goes on to interview every player but him and Reid knows it's inevitable that he will be forced to sit down and have a conversation with him.

But dinner is served then and he sits down with Vanessa and Cristian. Seamus and Deb sit with them too and as soon as Luke finishes interviewing the third baseman he's sitting down at their table as well.

Reid doesn't say anything as Vanessa and Deb ask Luke questions about his life and what he's been up to since the last time he saw them. Reid pretends not to be interested as Luke tells them about the youth baseball charity he's sponsoring now, and how he is coaching them. Or when he tells them he has been so busy with work and that, that he doesn't have time for a relationship. So something must have gone wrong with Noah then. Reid felt a weird sense of giddiness and evil delight in that, but brushed it aside. Just because they broke up didn't mean they wouldn't get back together and besides Luke was a bastard.

Reid forces his food down and then excuses himself. He just wants to get out of there.

Luke follows him outside.

"I need to talk to you before you leave, Reid."  
"There's nothing to say."

"I just need you to answer these interview questions."

"I don't feel like spending time with or talking to you, Luke. What part about that don't you get?"

"You can't pretend for one night to get along?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a bastard, Luke. I'm a jerk who only thinks about himself. Oh wait, that's you."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Are you kidding me?"  
"No. I'm not."

"Forget it, Luke. If you are that blind, then there is no hope for us."  
"Us? There's an us?"

"I meant as in our friendship, Luke. I don't want to be friends with someone like you."  
"I wasn't aware we were actually friends."

"Even better, we were never friends, so I guess we're done here then. Have a nice life."

"If that's what you want, Reid, then fine, but don't you dare blame this all on me. It takes two people to have a relationship and I sure as hell did not act alone."

"Fine, I'll take all the blame if that's what it gets for you to leave me the fuck alone."

Reid regretted the words as soon as he said them, and Luke reared back as if he had been struck.  
"Fine, Reid. I'm going."

Luke walked into the night then and Reid's chest hurt so much it was hard to breathe.

He wanted to cry, but there was no way in hell he was doing that in public.

Then Cristian was beside him and telling him they were going out for a drink.

Reid went and sat at the bar and drank until he couldn't remember Luke's name, let alone his own.

It was his luck of course that they drew the Chicago White Sox for the first series of the playoff. He went out and won the first game as a very special fuck you message to Luke Snyder who he knew was watching from the Press Box.

Luke texted him after the game,

Luke: I'm proud of you, Reid. Even if you did beat my White Sox.  
Reid: You're proud of me? What the fuck kinds of condescending bullshit is that? Save your fake pride for someone who gives a shit. Leave me alone.

Reid shuts his phone off and goes out drinking. He stays drunk for the next week. He goes to the game but he's a wreck. He fucking hates what his life is. He's the best pitcher in baseball but his personal life is a joke. Seamus sends him back to the hotel to clean up and get sober, but Reid just takes the opportunity to get more wasted and lock himself in his room. He watches shitty made for television movies on Hallmark, and cries.

It's the night before game seven of the series and Seamus is panicking. He needs Reid for the game, he's their only shot of making it to the ALCS.

He goes to the room and begs Reid to let him in. Reid calls him a leprechaun and to go steal someone else's gold. Cristian finally gets in after bribing him with Vanessa's cheesecake.

Cristian powers his way in the door and sees the mess around him. Reid hasn't showered in days and he looks like shit.

"Reid, what the fuck?"

"What?"

"You have to get out of this room."

"No, I don't. Everything I need is here. Besides, in here, he doesn't exist."

"Well guess what? He does exist and getting drunk and eating shitty food every night while locked in a hotel room is going to make it less true."

"Why do you have be such a downer?"

"I'm the downer? Look at your life, Reid."

"What about it?"

"I'm pretty sure it was your choices that got you in this mess in the first place. It wasn't me who thought having string free sex with someone you actually liked was a good thing. It also wasn't me who fell in love with that person, then didn't tell them and got mad when they moved on. It's also not Luke's fault. Maybe if you had actually had the balls to tell him how you felt, you'd be together and I wouldn't have to be in here convincing you to do your fucking job. Do you want to be cut from the team?"

"No, I just can't go out there. I'm broken."

"No, you 're not. You are a damn good pitcher. Yes your personal life is shit right now, but you have to get over it, for at least four hours tomorrow and pitch the best game of your life."

Reid just looked out the window. Cristian got up and told him,

"You need to do this, Reid, because if you don't, I guarantee all of Boston and your teammates, me included, will never forgive you for abandoning us when we needed you."

Cristian and Seamus left as they walked outside Seamus turned to him,

"You're his best friend and even you couldn't get through to him. What do we do to get him to snap out of this funk?"

"I have no idea, I have only seen him one other time like this and that was when Grant had broken his heart. The only thing that did it was getting Grant to go to him and letting Reid say whatever the fuck he wanted to. It worked and he snapped out of it and went on to beat the Yankees to give us our first series sweep in a long time."

"So, you're saying convince Luke to come to his hotel room and let Reid yell at him?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but if I'm right about Luke and Reid, Luke will come because he loves Reid as much as Reid loves him and they are both stubborn asses."

Seamus picked up his phone then:

Seamus: Reid needs to see you. Room 108, Hotel Zaza Dallas, TX  
Luke: Are you sure about that? The last time we spoke, he said he wanted nothing to do with me.  
Seamus: He needs you, trust me.  
Luke: I'll be there.

Luke was extremely nervous as he boarded his grandmother's private jet. Within a few hours he was arriving in Dallas.

It took him another few hours to get his bags and to book a room at the same hotel Reid was in.

He managed to sweet talk his way into getting the adjoining room to Reid's and had given the couple who had been occupying it tickets to the game later that evening.

He took a shower, fixed his hair, and braced himself to see Reid.

Reid had just finished a bottle of rum when someone knocked at his door.

"What do you want?"

"Room service."

Reid couldn't remembering ordering food, but he was in such a stupor he probably did.

Instead of his food it was Luke who pushed him back in the room.

"What the fuck Snyder?"

"What?"

"How did you find me?"

"Seamus texted me and said you needed me."

"Why in the hell would I need you?"

"Well maybe because you're drunk, smelly, and acting like a petulant brat?"

"How fucking dare you!?"

"How dare I what? Come here and check on you?"

"You have no right to barge in here and tell me I'm acting like a brat when you did the same thing."

"I did no such thing."

"Spare me the hypocritical bullshit."

"Why are you sitting alone in this room drinking?"

"You're such a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You made me fall in love with you, and then you go and pull stunts like the one with your ex and then sitting in the friends and family section after I asked you to just leave me alone. Why can't you just let me get over you? Are you that much of a bastard? You got your man and your reunion and I didn't say anything, because you told me you wanted sex."

Luke stared at Reid in shock, he was pretty sure Reid was toying with him, because if this were the truth, he had just spent the last two months miserable for no reason.

"I fucking hate you, Luke. I wish we had never met."

Luke stiffened at that, that sounded more accurate, but Reid continued,

"I wish I didn't love you, because it would make everything easier. I would be able to concentrate, I wouldn't need to drink myself into oblivion every night so I didn't think about you in his arms, having sex with him."

Then Reid lay on the bed and passed out.

Luke sat there for a good five minutes just staring at Reid trying to make sure he had actually heard Reid tell him he loved him.

Luke knew then beyond a shadow of a doubt, this was why everything with Reid had hurt so much more with him than Noah. This was what real, deep, true love felt like. The kind that made you hurt, cry, and bleed, and the kind that made you want to keep trying, even when things weren't going right. He loved Reid, and it didn't make sense, and it wasn't easy, but it wasn't going away either. He cleaned up the room as Reid slept and he climbed on the bed and dozed off.

When he woke up it was dark out and Reid was pressed against him. Luke kissed his forehead. Reid stirred, Luke could still smell the alcohol on his breathe and knew he was probably still drunk.

"You should get a shower, Reid."

"Leave me alone."

"First take a shower, then eat something so you don't wake up tomorrow dehydrated."

"Fine."

Reid got up with Luke's help and got in the stood under the hot water and tried to remember what Luke was doing there and what had happened, but he was too stubborn and prideful to admit he couldn't' remember.

When he got out and changed into clean clothes Luke had already had food ate his soup and sandwich. He vaguely noticed the room was clean and the bed had new sheets on it.

"How did you manage to do that in the time I was in the shower?"

"It wasn't that hard, Reid."

"What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I told you."

"I mean for real."

"Because despite whatever you said about us, I care about you, and I didn't want you to think you were right. I tried to give you space, but I'm done with that now. Whether or not you want me to, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Reid knew Luke's friendship was better than nothing, but it still hurt to love Luke so much and have Luke only want to be his friend.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

Luke watched Reid put his dishes on the table, then go into the bathroom and brush his teeth. He took the robe off and Luke gasped, Reid looked so hot. All sinewy muscle and tight skin. Luke forced himself to look away. Now was not the time for that.

Reid was asleep within a few minutes and Luke finished cleaning up the room before going back to his room. He grabbed his stuff unlocked the adjoining door and went back to Reid's room. He let himself in with the key he had stolen from Reid and climbed into bed with Reid. He just wanted to be close to Reid, even if it meant staying in his clothes and sleeping on top of the covers.

Luke fell asleep listening to the sound Reid breathing. He woke up a bit later when he felt something pressing against him. During the night he had shifted and he was being held tight against Reid.

Reid fingers were under his shirt, hot against his stomach, his other arm wrapped around Luke's with their fingers entwined. He could feel Reid's hard on pressed into him and Luke moved back against him.

Reid groaned and Luke turned around in Reid's embrace so they were chest to chest.

Luke's head was pressed against Reid's neck.

Reid opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Luke.

Then he was kissing him.

Luke knew this was probably a terrible idea, but Reid was hard and so was he, and they were in love, even if they hadn't said anything until a few hours prior.

Luke kissed back and when Reid slipped his tongue in, Luke pressed himself closer.

Reid pulled back and looked into Luke's eyes,

"I fucking love you."

Luke felt the tears leaking out of his eyes,

"I love you too."

As soon as he had said it out loud it was like everything was right, and it was just Luke and Reid, two men who loved each other, showing each other how much.

Reid growled and pulled Luke closer,

"Say it again."

"I love you, Reid."

Reid rolled over so Luke was on top of him.

He pulled Luke's head back down to kiss him.

They dueled with their tongues for a bit, until Luke gently sucked on Reid's tongue. Reid moved his hands to under Luke's boxers and cupped his ass. He massaged his cheeks for a bit, kneading and pulling, before he couldn't take anymore.

He rolled Luke over so he was on his back and Reid kissed his way down his chest.

He took Luke slowly in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head.

Luke carded his hands in Reid's hair,

"Fuck, Reid, that feels so good."

Reid hollowed his cheeks and set the pace as he sucked him deep.

Then Luke was being deep throated and he grabbed Reid's hair tighter.

"Holy shit."

Reid pulled off with a lewd pop, then grabbed Luke's hips.

He pulled Luke up so that his ass was against Reid's face.

Reid reached his tongue out and licked a stripe from his scrotum to his ass.

Then he was working Luke open with his tongue and Luke was trying not to thrash about.

Reid removed his fingers then and then used his fingers to prepare Luke.

Then Reid was pressing himself into Luke who moaned and arched back into him until they were flush with each other.

Reid started moving and would brush against Luke's prostate with each thrust. Luke could feel the sparks and tingles shooting up his back as he was being fucked.

Luke grabbed Reid's ass and pulled him pulled Reid's head down and kissed him and when they parted they caught each other's gaze. They held it while Reid thrust into him over and over, and while Luke ran his hands up and down Reid's back.

Then Reid started thrusting erratically and Luke knew he was close.

"Gonna come, Luke."

"Yeah, come for me, baby."

With that Reid pushed on last time and was shuddering through the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced.

Luke cried out as Reid held himself on his prostate. He clamped down and shot all over himself.

"Fuck."

Reid pulled himself out and turned over. He was asleep within seconds. Luke stared at him in shock, then burst out laughing. So this was the real Reid? Sleep immediately after sex? He was still laughing as he took a shower to clean himself up and to clean the cum off the sheets that had dribbled out of him.

He crawled back in bed and curled up to Reid who moved so Luke could put his chest on his shoulder.

He fell asleep happy for the first time in months.

Early the next morning Luke woke up to do some work. He went to his room to change and get ready for the day. He let Reid sleep in, but went to wake him up a few hours later. He let himself in and crawled into bed to kiss Reid awake. He leaned down and kissed Reid. Reid responded by opening his mouth.

Reid slowly drifted into consciousness with an euphoric feeling.

Then he realized he was making out with someone and seeing as he was drunk last night when he went to bed, he had no idea who the fuck it was.

He pushed the intruder away and saw it was Luke who stared at him with a look of shock and hurt on his face.

"What the fuck, Luke?"

"What?"

"Why are you in my room and why are you kissing me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"I just sort of figured after last night, it would be okay."

"You thought coming to my room and telling me you were basically stalking was an okay to stick your tongue in my mouth and kiss me awake? I don't know anyone who would think that was cool. Get out of my room, Luke."

Luke stared at him in shock and left without another word.

To say Luke was incredibly upset and confused would be an understatement. Had he completely misread last night? Then he started laughing. Of course it was. Reid had duped him into bed so he could get laid and could win the game late today. What a fucking idiot he was.

Reid lays in bed wondering what the hell Luke was talking about. Last night hadn't meant anything. Reid had told Luke he was in love with him and then he had fallen asleep. Yeah, the dream that Luke had told him he loved him too and made love to him was nice, but that was not real, because Luke had left.

He had heard him leave after Luke thought he fell asleep. So, playing with emotions now was just cruel. He turned off his thought and went to the game.

It was game four of the ALCS and if he could pull this win out tonight, it would send them to the World Series and would mark the first series sweep of the Yankees that Boston had achieved in quite some time.

He went to the clubhouse and got ready for the evening.

O'Dell and Cristian were both waiting for him.

"So, you're whistling, must've had a good night last night, then?"

"Yeah no thanks to you two meddling asshats."

"Oh, come on, Reid. We just gave you the one thing you've been pining after for weeks."

"I did not pine after Luke Snyder."

"Whatever you say. You two seemed to work out your issues though, right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you came in whistling. You only whistle after you've had sex."

"But, we didn't…Oh my god. I'm an idiot. I have to go find Luke."

"We start warm-ups in like five minutes."

"I'll be there, but if I don't do this, I think Luke is going to walk out of my life for good."

"What did you do now? It's what I didn't do that's the issue. I'll explain it later."

Reid ran out of the clubhouse and searched the press box for Luke. He was nowhere to be seen. He about gave up when he saw him talking to one of the team trainers.

"Snyder, I need to speak to you."

Luke looked at him in surprise, but excused himself and allowed Reid to lead him to an empty office.

"I'm an idiot."

"Well, I'm not going to disagree."

"You really love me?"

"What?"

"Last night wasn't a dream?"

"You thought it was a dream?"

"Yeah. I heard you leave last night and I guess I dozed off and when you told me you loved me I thought it was just my dreams. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For last night. I didn't use a condom. I'm such a jerk."

"Reid it was fine. I know you're clean because you sent me the confirmation after we made that bet, and I have only been with one person who was a virgin when I was with him."

"I know, but still it was really selfish and stupid of me."

"I went along with it, and I should be apologizing to you, I thought you were awake and aware of what you were doing. I'm a pervert taking advantage of a sleeping guy."

"Well, I wasn't sleeping, I just thought I was."

"Yeah, well, it's still weird."

"How about we call it even?"

"Okay."

"So, you really love me then?"

"Yes. And you really love me?"

"Yes."

"We are so fucked up. I cannot believe we wasted months being miserable."

"I guess that's what we get for being stubborn and refusing to communicate with each other."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I should have told you how I felt."

"You should have, because if you had I guarantee we would already be at this stage."

"Can we promise to always communicate, even if we're sure the other won't like or we're scared?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

Reid kissed Luke then. Luke knew he had something to be doing or someplace to be, but he didn't care.

Reid finally broke away.

"I've got to get to warm ups, but I'll see you after the game right?"

"Of course."

Reid went out and threw a perfect seven innings, then they brought in a closer.

They won the game 4-0 and swept the Yankees in the ALCS.

Reid was overjoyed.

Later that night as he lay in bed after a few rounds of enthusiastic and gymnastic rounds of sex, he

turned to Luke.

"So, were you as miserable as I was while we were apart?"

"Maybe. Did your time apart include crying, eating ice cream and having your best friend yell at you?"

"Pretty much."

"Then yes I was miserable."

"I vote that we don't do that ever again."

"Do what?"

"Be miserable without each other."

"How exactly will that work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you live here and I live in Chicago. I love my job and as much as I love you, I don't want to have to choose."

"Who said anything about choosing, Luke? I'm not asking you to move here. And besides, there is a five month down time where I could come to Chicago and do my training. We can make it work."

"I hope so, because I don't like the not having you in my life thing."

"So, we're together, but we're keeping it on the down low, so you don't get fired?"

"Right. I know that sounds terrible and I'm not ashamed of being gay, it's just a huge conflict if I'm sleeping with a major sports star."

"I get it, Luke, believe me. It would probably not bode well for me if I was suddenly outed either, seeing as I have a huge female fan base, and as the owners have said, baseball isn't exactly a gay sport."

Luke and Reid agreed to keep things as private as possible.

He went to Chicago that weekend to turn in his story when he was called into the office by Barry.

"So, Luke, as you know, I've been keeping an eye out on you."

"You have?"

"Well after that whole bizarre All-Star game incident, I thought I better."

"And?"

"And, you seem to be very close to Reid Oliver. I know I asked you this before, but are you absolutely

sure nothing is going on there?"

"Barry, I'm not going to answer any more of these questions. My personal life is no one's business but my own, okay? There's a reason you haven't found any substantial truth to the thing with Reid. I'll let you decide what you want to believe, but either way I don't care. You don't have any proof one way or the other that I'm seeing _anyone_ , let alone Reid. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready to go to Boston again for the start of the World Series."

"Actually you don't."

"What?"

"I've decided you have earned yourself a nice spot here at home working in the bullpen. I'm sending Ross."

"You mean my incompetent intern who thought Venus and Serena Williams were twins?"

"It's a common mistake."

"No, it's not, Barry. You're honestly benching me because you think I may or may not be sleeping with

Reid Oliver?"

"Well, you could always tell me that you're not sleeping with him and then you could go."

"You know what. No. I'm not giving you the satisfaction, and I'm going to the game anyway, because I have plenty of family connections. How do you think your newspaper has gotten so many sports scoops over the LA or New York Times? Because I know people. Good luck finding someone with those kind of connections when I leave."

"You're leaving?"

"Oh yeah. And guess what? I have been sleeping with Reid Oliver since May, and it has been spectacular."

With that Luke was out of job and he didn't give a fuck. He was back on a plane to Boston that afternoon. When Reid opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an apron, Luke jumped him right then and there in the hall.

"Luke, what the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I quit my job today."

"What? Why would you do something like that? I hope you didn't do that for me."

"No, of course not. I just got back to Chicago and I went into work today to give my reports, when I was blindsided with the news that not only was I benched from field work, they were sending in my incompetent assistant as my replacement. And it was all because I wouldn't tell my boss that I wasn't fucking you. I found myself being forced to choose between my job and you, and guess what? I choose you every time."

Reid was kissing Luke then,

"I love you."

"Good, because I just gave up my career in sports journalism to get regular sex. It better be worth it."

Reid laughed out loud and pushed Luke towards the bedroom,

"I can guarantee you will never complain."


	10. 9th Inning

**9th Inning:**

_Where did all the people go?_

_They got scared when the lights went low._

_I'll get you through it nice and slow,_

_When the world's spinning out of control._

_Afraid of what they might lose_

_Might get scraped or they might get bruised._

_You could beg them, what's the use?_

_That's why it's called a moment of truth_

_I'll get it if you need it,_

_I'll search if you don't see it,_

_You're thirsty, I'll be rain,_

_You get hurt, I'll take your pain._

_I know you don't believe it,_

_But I said it and I still mean it,_

_When you heard what I told you,_

_When you get worried I'll be your soldier._

http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=saAP87y5CvE&ob=av2e

A week later it was game seven of the World Series. Reid was nervous it was his third game pitching in the series. He had won game one and four, Walters won game six the night before, and now it was down to Reid Oliver to come in and win the World Series for the Boston Red Sox. Luke woke up with a panicking Reid trying to figure out what his stance should be. Luke straddled Reid's hips and jerked them both off until Reid was a panting mess and coming hard.

He fell asleep almost immediately afterwards and after a leisurely, romantic round of morning sex, Reid was getting a massage to get his shoulder ready.

He was relaxed and ready to go. Just then his phone buzzed,

Luke: Hey baby, you like our homemade signs?  
Reid: You're seriously not planning on using those for the game are you?  
Luke: Why not?  
Reid: I thought you wanted to be discrete.  
Luke: That was for the job I no longer have. I say we give them something to talk about.

Reid laughed out loud as he saw the picture Luke had sent him. It was a picture of the largest bright pink signs he'd ever seen. It was covered with glitter, rainbows, and unicorns. On them it said, "Reid Oliver's #1 fan- His Boyfriend." Vanessa's said, "Cristian Diaz's #1 Fan- His gorgeous wife." Cristian immediately texted him with a few choice words.

Reid loved that Luke could make him laugh over the stupidest things and always made him feel better just by being himself.

Six hours later Reid was walking out to pitch the biggest game of his life. He looked over and caught Luke's eye. Luke beamed at him and flashed him his famous dimples.

Reid's breath caught in his throat. He loved Luke more than he had ever loved Grant or any guy he had dated in a misguided attempt to get over his loneliness. This is what true love was, the feeling, the bond, the everything he shared with Luke. He felt like it was only them in the stadium. All the noises, all the distractions faded away and he took the mound. He started pitching then, focusing on Luke and all the things he was feeling for him.

By the time he snapped out of it, it was the top of the ninth. He was down to one out. He got the count and threw the pitch. The batter swung and struck out. Reid Oliver had just pitched a perfect game in game seven of the World Series. He stood there in shock as the stadium thundered around him. His teammates were mobbing him and all he could think about was finding Luke.

He didn't care who knew anymore, he loved Luke and even it meant giving up his career, he didn't care. He had Luke.

He ran up into the stands, ripped the garish sign out of Luke's hand then kissed him for all the fans in the stadium and for the millions of fans watching at home. And he didn't care.

Vanessa stood there squealing and clapping like a teenager. Deb caught her husband's eye and grinned at him. She had been right all along. Reid needed to find love and he finally had.

Reid finally broke away and laughed a nervous laugh. Luke placed his hand on his cheek,

"I hope you know you just outed yourself in front of the entire world. I hope it was worth it."

"Everything up to this point has led me to this, Luke. I'm tired of pretending to not love who I love and not be who I am. I love you and I'm done hiding it."

Luke leaned back in and kissed him. Fuck his job, fuck the haters, he had his man and that was pretty damn okay with him.


	11. Extra Innings 1

Extra Innings:

8 Months Later

_At this stage you just gotta learn to breathe  
Gotta leave what's left, sometimes for better things now  
No one's gonna do it for you  
You're miles beyond all your younger pipe dreams  
The sun is crying and it's making you believe that  
No one's gonna do it for you_

So I say we're taking off heading out right now you and me  
Don't care where we land, yeah as long as we're leaving  
We'll find somewhere, nobody will know,

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pt2JW8ii_g_

Reid has just won his 300th game, and it feels pretty damn good. After he outed himself, life was pretty normal. Everyone had already assumed the rumors were true, so when it was confirmed the only real outrage came from the single women who were upset that a hot baseball player didn't play for their team. Luke had been offered a job in Chicago by Chicago ESPN and he took it. He was the college football blogger for the Midwest region and he loved his job. It allowed him to be on the road and to see Reid during baseball season in Boston. He arrived back to his apartment hoping Luke had beaten him there so they could have post celebratory 300th career win sex, but Luke was nowhere to be seen.

Reid took a shower and just as he was ready to get out, he felt two arms come around him.

"Sorry, I'm late, baby."

"It's okay? You got held up?"

"Yeah, I needed to do something."

"I'm just glad you're here now."

Reid finished his shower and dried himself off.

Just as he was getting ready to get in bed, Luke came out.

"So, I have something for you."

"What is that?"

"This."

Luke held out a baseball to him.

"What is this?"

"This is the game ball. I had to track down the ball boy who had accidentally given it to a fan, and then I had to buy it off him, but I got it."

"You didn't have to do that, Luke."

"I wanted to. I know how much this means to you, and I know that someday you'd like to have this as a memento to give your children."

"So, I'm going to have children am I?"

He stared lovingly at Luke who blushed bright red.

"I don't know. I just thought if you did, they'd want it."

"You are so adorable, Luke. Guess what?"

"What?"

"We are going to have children."

"We are?"

"Yep, because I fully intend to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and that includes the family I know you want."

"But, how did…"

"Because I know you, Luke. I know what makes you happy, and I know that having a family would."

"But what about what you want?"

"I just want you to be happy. You are my happiness."

Luke started crying then and Reid thought he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Luke, please don't cry."

"These are happy tears, Reid. I'm crying because I'm happy."

"So is that a yes?"

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Yes, Reid. I will marry you."

"Thank God, because I had to do something to one up the whole helping me stay in Boston, helping me

swept the Yankees and pitching a perfect game in game seven of the world series, and then giving me my 300th game ball. I'm never going to catch up to you on the big, grand gestures, but I hope you'll love me anyway."

"Reid, I don't need all that stuff. I love you and what you just did for me right now is more than I have ever done for you. This is everything I have ever wanted. You just made all my dreams come true."

They were married the weekend after the 2012 World Series and it was amazing and perfect with

Seamus and Cristian standing up for Reid and Casey and Will standing up for Luke.


	12. Extra Innings 2

Extra Inning 2:

5 years later

_City lights cloudy skies  
Slow dance in the rain  
Won't forget how it sounds  
When you say my name_

So we save the best  
For last tonight  
A simple hug and kiss goodnight  
As all of the angels sing our song  
Heaven and earth join to sing along

And we're so in love  
And we're so in love  
And we're so in love

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw2c2VZ3l7E_

Reid was sitting in his favorite chair that looked out over the farm. Reid and Luke were at the farm in Oakdale. The season had just ended for the Red Sox, and they had decided to go see his family. Over the years Reid had become a fixture in Oakdale and in the Snyder family. When he met Katie and Brad, he instantly became their friends. Katie adored him and the feeling was mutual. Luke couldn't believe it, but found it hilarious none the less. This late October morning Luke was out with Holden getting the horses ready for a ride. Reid had major decisions coming up. The night before he had been contacted by Seamus O'Dell who was getting ready to retire. He was told that his contract was up this year and he could either sign a one-year deal with the Red Sox, or sign a waiver and be placed on the free agents list. He wanted to talk to Luke, but he also didn't want to place the burden on him.

As he watched Luke playing with his siblings outside, he knew what he wanted to do, but the problem was getting Luke to agree.

Later that afternoon and he pulled Luke into the barn.

"We need to talk."

"So you're finally ready, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your husband, Reid. I've been married to you for over five years. I was just waiting for you to

come to me."

"Seamus told me last night that my contract is up this year, and I could sign a one year deal with the Red

Sox and finish out my career there, or I could be placed on the free agents list. And I decided this morning, that I'm going to retire."

"You're what?!"

"I'm tired of all this back and forth stuff, Luke. I just want to start a family with you and have a stable life, and baseball isn't the place for that."

"No, Reid."

"Come on, I've given this a lot of thought."

"You are not retiring, Reid. You are only twenty games away from winning 450 and you are going to hit that, and you're going to do that as a Red Sox. You remember how you told me once that you knew I wouldn't be happy unless I had a family, well I know you won't be happy finishing your career with anything less than that record, and I know you don't want to finish your career anywhere else. You are signing that contract and when you are done breaking your records, you can retire, but until the day you no longer care about baseball comes, you are not walking away and I won't having you use me as an excuse."

Reid was shocked at how angry Luke was getting.

"Fine, fine. I'll sign the contract."

"Good. Now get up here and calm me down."

Reid loved his husband more than he had ever loved him in that moment and spent the rest of the afternoon proving it to him.

The next day he had a new one-year deal and he and Luke went back to their life of sports and splitting time between Chicago and Boston.

At the end of the year, Reid had hit the 450th mark and he was happy. He realized he was ready to retire. Luke had given him the choice to walk away whenever he felt ready and after his 450th win, he told the baseball world he was doing pitching. It had been a great ride, but he was ready to start the next adventure of his life.

He went home to tell Luke about it and make plans to move to Chicago, when he got offered a pitching coach job with the Red Sox. Luke knew even before Reid brought it up and told Reid, he married into the baseball lifestyle and he didn't mind it. He didn't need a stable home in Chicago or anywhere to know that he and Reid were forever. Reid went on to coach for close to thirty years before he retired as the General Manager for the Boston Red Sox after taking them to their fourth consecutive World Series.


	13. Extra Innings 3

Extra Inning 3:

1 Year Later

_If an angel came down to me, asked what I would do differently  
I would say nothing, you see, I love someone truly  
And if I do not see tomorrow, you know it's gonna be alright  
'Cause I got my baby right by my side  
And if the rain ain't falling and the sun ain't shining  
It makes no difference to me I'm right where I wanna be_

And if tonight is my last what I gotta do?  
And if tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you  
And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright  
'Cause I got you here tonight

If I had to give all that I own  
In return for the love that's grown  
I would give it gladly 'cause nothing else compares  
To the moments that we shared  
And if the rain ain't falling and the sun ain't shining  
It makes no difference to me I'm right where I wanna be

And if tonight is my last what I gotta do?  
And if tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you  
And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright  
'Cause I got you here tonight

Only given a short time on this earth  
You gotta make each moment worth something beautiful  
You gotta give every bit of you for the love  
Half just won't do

And if tonight is my last what I gotta do?  
And if tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you  
And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright  
'Cause I got you here tonight

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uAxD9RMPIY_

Reid had been retired for going on year and Luke was going insane. They had moved to Oakdale because it was where Luke's family was and Reid's parents died when he was young. They had started their family the year Reid retired. They went through a few adoption agencies and heartbreaks when Katie approached them and offered to help them. Reid grabbed her tight and told her she was the best friend he'd ever had.

Their son, Riley Duke Snyder-Oliver was born. His sister Lauralei Katharine Snyder-Oliver was born two years later, and six years after that, Sean Cristian Snyder-Oliver joined their brood. Their children were a strange mix of both Luke and Reid. Riley looked almost exactly like Luke, but had been gifted the sports gene and went on to be excellent at baseball like Reid. Lauralei looked like Katie, but had studied to be a neurosurgeon and had graduated at the top of her class. She was a certified genius and super sarcastic like Reid. Then there was Riley who looked more like Luke's father, Damian and had the charm and charisma like Luke. He was also a gifted athlete and had just finished his first year in the NFL.

Reid watched his children and grandchildren in their weekly Sunday baseball game.

Riley had married Cristian and Vanessa's daughter Bryssa when he turned 25 and they had two little girls, Lucy and Reed, named after her grandparents. Laura, as everyone called her married her high school sweetheart, Casey and Maddie's youngest son, Tommy. Then there was Sean who came home one day during his freshman year of high school and told his parents he was gay and he was pretty sure he was in love with his swim coach. Reid and Luke groaned and was thankful Sean was their last. Sean never had serious boyfriends, so Luke and Reid were a bit worried about him, but figured it took them both years to find each other, and knew he would find it one day.

That day it was sunny and warm and Luke was bouncing Lily, Laura's youngest daughter on his knee.

Reid watched the game and noticed Sean was in a mood.

After the game and the dinner, Reid joined Sean outside on the porch.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The guy you're obviously pining over."

"Dad, I'm not…"

"In case you forgot, your father and I are also gay, and I know that look and mood anywhere, considering I sported it for a good few months while I pined over your father."

"What?"

"You want to talk about it now?"

"I'm in love with a baseball player for the Braves."

"And that's a bad thing?'

"It is when he and I have been friends since we were kids and I deluded myself into thinking I was cool with just being friends with him."

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been in love with him?"

"Since we were in high school."

"And you're just now letting it affect you?"

"I ran into him at the grocery store the other day. I knew he was playing for the Braves, but I've been busy with training and getting ready for the next season."

"And…"

"And I met his fiancée who's fucking gorgeous and perfect and I realized that I should've just told him before we left school that I loved him and wanted to be with him for more than just sex."

"Oh, kid. Hold on, I'm going to get your father, because you definitely need to this."

Reid pulled Luke outside with him and told Luke briefly what their son had told him.

Luke laughed out loud as he walked over to Sean.

"Dad! It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you, honey. I just, I can't believe this."

"Why?"

"Because this is what happened to your father and I."

Sean sat quietly and listened as his parents told him about all the miscommunication and the pain they

went through before they finally got it right.

Reid told Sean to be a bigger man than he ever was and tell Marco what he felt, because it was better than the pain he was putting himself through.

Sean told them he was going back to Atlanta, because he couldn't leave things like that.

Reid and Luke hugged him goodbye and watched as their youngest son went to go tell the love of his

life that he was in love with him.

Reid texted Vanessa then,

Reid: He's on his way to tell your son how he feels. I hope you've made headway with him.  
Vanessa: Right now he's sitting on the couch, crying, thinking he's lost all hope with Sean.  
Reid: Thank God. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Tell Cristian he owes me $20 for being right.  
Vanessa: Cris told me to tell you that he'll pay you that $20 when you pay him the $20 you owe him for being right about Luke.  
Reid: Ehh, it's only $20.


	14. Walk Off Grand Slam (Finale)

Walk-Off Grand Slam (Finale):

A year later:

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something_

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one

_http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW3RspM7v9M&ob=av3e_

Reid walked outside and admired Luke and Katie's handiwork, the backyard looked gorgeous and it was a perfect day outside. He only wished Lily and Holden were there to share in the marriage of their youngest son.

Reid walked around the corner to see Sean and Marco seeing each other for the first time.

Sean pulled Marco to him,

"I'm sorry about taking so long to listening to my heart, but we made it and I promise to spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you."

Marco kissed him and grinned,

"And I plan on holding you to that for the rest of your life."

Reid felt Luke come up behind him and slip an arm around him,

"They remind you of us, don't they?"

"Oh yeah. At least they didn't waste time like we did.

"But look at us now. We've been together almost forty years and I would not pass up one day, one moment with you."

"Neither would I baby."

"Come on, let's go watch our son get married."

Reid and Luke walked Sean up the aisle to his future husband and his future.

Reid and Luke held hands through the ceremony and later that night as they lay in bed rehashing the day's events, Luke kissed Reid on the chest,

"I think we should go to the Boston White Sox game tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because it was 35 years ago tomorrow that we met and I have soft spot for the White Sox vs. Red Sox rivalry, besides Boston may have won the World Series, but Chicago won me you."

Reid kissed him and spent the next hour helping ring in their anniversary with slow, romantic sex.

The next day they went with their family to the game and it was at the game where Reid was honored with his jersey being retired. He had no idea and was blown away and overwhelmed.

Luke grinned and later that night when Reid was thanking him with a blow job in the shower, Luke thought to himself that his life had been one crazy adventure, but in the end he felt like he had won the best prize of all, a full, long life with the man he never thought he'd want or need, but there he was thinking back on a life well lived. It had been a great life. Reid's thoughts were similar. They went to bed that night so grateful for the events in their life that had led them to where they were.

It had been a walk-off grand slam. Game over. The prize? One Big Love.

_Let's take a ride to the seaside  
We can go out swimming in the high tide  
Just wear your shorts and your long hair  
Don't forget the lawn chair  
Everybody's gone to the movies  
Everybody's gone and its groovy  
They went to the one about the big war  
I didn't, I'd seen it before_

I guess I'm taking my chances  
Giving up the ring throwing in the gloves  
I guess I'm taking my chances  
Trading in my things  
A couple wings on a little white dove  
And one big love, one big love

_http:/new.music.yahoo.com/patty-griffin/tracks/one-big-love-1405991_

_Songs feature at the beginning of each chapter:_

_What You Do To Me- We the Kings_

_Trouble Is A Friend- Lenka_

_Let Me Leave- Marc Broussard_

_Bulletproof- La Roux_

_If the Moon Fell Down Tonight- Chase Coy feat. Colbie Caillat_

_I Can't Explain- The Who_

_What I Wouldn't Do- A Fine Frenzy_

_Water and a Flame- Daniel Merriweather feat. Adele_

_Our Big Mistake- Marc Broussard_

_A Drop in the Ocean- Ron Pope_

_Stealing- Gavin DeGraw_

_I Do- Susie Suh_

_If You Don't Wanna Love Me- James Morrison_

_Soldier- Gavin DeGraw_

_Off We Go- Trent Dabbs feat. Erin McCarley_

_So in Love- Icarus Account_

_If Tonight is My Last- Laura Izibor_

_Two is Better than One- Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift_

_One Big Love- Patty Griffin_

_(Bonus Song)_

_20. Everything- Rob Blackledge_


End file.
